


Endgame

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [35]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing :)





	1. Triumphant Return

**Nottingham Town.**  
 _(All is quiet and the streets littered with dead bodies. At the castle, the few remaining castle guards stand their posts as the Sheriff walks down the main steps. The sound of hoofbeats can be heard approaching as a triumphant Prince John canters through the town, beaming. As the Prince enters the courtyard through the now raised portcullis, the Sheriff spreads his arms wide in welcome.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Our saviour has returned!”  
 **Prince John:** _(Smiles brightly:)_ “My dearest Vaisey. _(Dismounts his horse:)_ How could I ever have doubted you?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Not at all, Sire. I only apologise that it took so long to accomplish.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Playfully pokes the Sheriff on the chest:)_ “Glorious things happen to those who wait!”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Smiles:)_ “Indeed, sire.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Looks back towards the town:)_ “Well, it looks like you’ve had fun?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Some minor losses, I shall have to replenish the castle guards.”  
 **Prince John:** “No need, no need. I’m arranging for a permanent regiment from my own personal guard to stand a post here in Nottingham. _(Turns back to Vaisey:)_ It is of course going to be England’s new seat of power under my rule.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Bows slightly:)_ “Most gracious of you, sire.”  
 **Prince John:** “Nonsense. After what you’ve done for your country and your King, it’s the very least I can do. Now tell me, is there anyone I should know about amongst the dead?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Stands tall:)_ “Gisborne, killed him with my own hand.”  
 **Prince John:** “Excellent. And Hood? Also by your own hand?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Ah, as much as I would like to claim that scalp… _(The Prince’s expression sours slightly:)_ I’m afraid that honour went to Lady Isabella.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Brightens again:)_ “Really? By her own hand? _(The Sheriff nods:)_ Wonderful! Where is the delightful girl, I must speak with her immediately!”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Turns slightly:)_ “Right this way, your highness.”  
 _(The Prince turns at the sound of his soldiers arrival then heads into the castle. The Sheriff also takes in the mass of men arriving on horseback before joining the Prince inside.)_

**Sherwood Forest.**  
 _(Sat reclined in the hollow of an old tree, Robin smiles up at Marian who cannot help but return it with one of her own.)_  
 **Djaq:** _(Standing up:)_ “Remarkable. You can see the poison receding already.”  
 _(Nyko, who is knelt beside Robin starts packing away his medical kit.)  
_ **Nyko:** _(Gruffly:)_ “Your friend was lucky. The poisons in my collection are not to be trifled with.”  
 **Robin:** “Thank you again, Nyko. Without you I’d-”  
 **Nyko:** “You’d be dead now. I have no doubt.”  
 _(Marian and Robin exchange looks.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Brightly:)_ “We’re just lucky you were carrying the correct antidote.”  
 **Nyko:** “Luck has nothing to do with it. I always have every cure, remedy and antidote with me at all times.”  
 **Djaq:** “Not only that, but Nyko is immune to all the poisons in his collection.”  
 **Robin:** _(Curious:)_ “How is that possible?”  
 **Nyko:** “Courage and patience.”  
 _(Nyko picks up his medical kit and walks away. Robin barely has time to brace himself before Marian throws herself on top of him. Djaq rolls her eyes and turns away from the jubilant couple.)_  
 ****

**Across the Way.**  
 _(Gisborne grimaces as he tries to find a comfortable position in which to stand. Octavia observes him before speaking.)  
_ **Octavia:** “So we’re just supposed to trust you now, is that it?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Looks to her:)_ “You may think what you like, your Commander trusted me to guard the Princess for her.”  
 **Octavia:** “Lexa hasn’t been my Commander since she banished Lincoln and put a kill order on his head. _(Looks away:)_ Not that it matters now.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I’m sorry.”  
 **Octavia:** “What do you care?”  
 **Gisborne:** “I don’t I… _(Bites his tongue, sighs and takes a beat:)_ I just know what it’s like to lose someone you care about. To witness their last breath and have them die in your arms.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Nods:)_ “The Gisborne I’d heard of cared only for himself and for power.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Love changes a person. Not just the love you feel for someone but the love they have for you.”  
 **Octavia:** “So you’ve gone soft. _(Points to his wound:)_ How else would the Sheriff have got the drop on you unless you were weak?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Softness and weakness are two different things. _(Octavia scoffs:)_ The day I joined Robin’s gang I remember seeing you and Lincoln together. That night I asked Marian about you both. She said that you were looking for a fresh start, a chance for a peaceful life.”  
 **Octavia:** “Yeah, well _(Looking away:)_ as you said: Love changes a person.”  
 _(She walks away leaving Gisborne alone with his thoughts.)_

**Deeper Into The Woods.**  
 _(Indra and Marcus stand at the mouth of one of the tunnels dug by the Commander’s troops.)  
_ **Indra:** _(As the villagers pass them by:)_ “We dug these tunnels for our warriors. For strategic purposes.”  
 **Marcus:** “And today they’re providing shelter from the Prince’s men. He’ll be at the castle by now. Soon Prince John will send his men to round up the people who stood against him.”  
 **Indra:** _(Nods:)_ “There’s more than enough room. These tunnels run the length and breadth of the forest.”  
 **Marcus:** “Good, the soldiers won’t find us here, even if they knew where to look.”  
 ****

**Inside The Tunnel.  
** _(Clarke and Abby have been catching up on all the events that have happened since their separation.)  
_ **Clarke:** “And that’s why I can’t let John take the throne. It’d be the end for England and these people as we know it. We have to make a plan.”  
 **Abby:** “Wait a minute. Just let me look at you.”  
 **Clarke:** “Mom, we’ll have plenty of time to catch up once I’m Queen.”  
 **Abby:** “Eleanor, you can’t seriously be thinking about staying and ruling England.”  
 **Clarke:** “Of course I am. We don’t have any other options.”  
 **Abby:** “You can come home with Marcus and I. Where you’ll be safe and out of John’s reach for good.”  
 **Clarke:** “I can’t abandon my people, mother. _(Hesitates:)_ And I can’t allow the man who colluded in my father’s assassination to rule England either.”  
 **Abby:** _(Frowns:)_ “Your father? I don’t understand, Eleanor-”  
 **Clarke:** “My name is Clarke, it’s who I am now. Dad was murdered at sea by allies of Prince John. The perpetrator confessed before he was silenced for good.”  
 _(Abby gets to her feet and walks a few paces from Clarke. Pulling the chain she wears around her neck out from under her clothes, we see a wedding ring on the end of it.)  
_ **Abby:** _(After a long silence:)_ “If what you say is true then it changes nothing.”  
 **Clarke:** “Mom-”  
 **Abby:** “No, I already lost your father, I refuse to lose you as well.”  
 **Clarke:** “I will not run!”  
 **Marcus:** _(Stepping into the tunnel:)_ “Clarke’s right, Abby. _(Both women turn to look at him:)_ A man like John cannot become King. We have to stop him, whatever the cost.”  
 _(Clarke nods her thanks as Abby looks between them, not happy with their decision.)_

**Nottingham Castle.**  
 _(Blamire and Isabella stand on the edge of the remaining floor where the large bathing pool once was. Blamire bows his head in silent prayer for the lives of his lost men while Isabella cannot help but lament the loss of her beloved pool. Prince John, with goblet in hand stands beside her and looks down.)_  
 **Prince John:** “Such a tragedy. We shall have it fully restored of course, my dear.”  
 _(Blamire raises his head and glowers at the pair of them.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Thank you, your highness. Perhaps you could clear something else up for me?”  
 **Prince John:** “Anything, my dear.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Glancing back at the Sheriff:)_ “Well before you arrived, the sticky subject of who the rightful Sheriff of Nottingham is came up again. And, as you’re here, I was wondering if-”  
 **Prince John:** _(Finishing for her:)_ “I could decide who’s to be Sheriff? Of course my dear. _(Turns to look over to the man in black:)_ Vaisey shall be hence forth restored to his position as Sheriff of Nottingham. _(As Isabella begins to protest:)_ For services to the crown that can never truly be paid in full.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Bows:)_ “Sire is too kind.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Grins and turns back to Isabella:)_ “Besides, I have much more exciting things in mind for you my dear girl. _(Offering his elbow:)_ Come along.”  
 _(Isabella hesitantly places her hand through the crook of the Prince’s arm and allows herself to be led from the room. The Sheriff meanwhile walks over to stand beside Blamire and peers below.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Grimacing:)_ “Nasty. _(Straightens:)_ Oh well, one can’t grieve forever. Assemble the remaining castle guards to begin clearing away the dead.”  
 **Blamire:** _(As the Sheriff turns to leave:)_ “My lord?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Yes, Blamire?”  
 **Blamire:** “How shall we go about replacing your army?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Ah, well with the King now dead the Black Knights purpose has been fulfilled. _(Seeing that Blamire is not pleased with this answer.)_ I’ll tell you what, the Prince is leaving a permanent regiment here in Nottingham, I shall speak to him and make sure you’re at the head of it. Hows that, hm?”  
 _(The Sheriff leaves without waiting for an answer. Blamire gives his fallen comrades one last look before he too turns and leaves the room.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Tunnels.**  
 _(Everyone is now gathered in the tunnels. Several campfires have been lit and everyone is discussion their next move.)_  
 **Robin:** “We’ll have to have two men patrols every two hours for as long as we stay here.”  
 **Marcus:** “I agree but we should be safe here.”  
 **Will:** “And why’s that?”  
 **Marcus:** “Because if the Prince’s men tried to enter it’d be suicide. They’re much more likely to try and flush us out.”  
 **Octavia:** “If they find the tunnels to begin with.”  
 **Marian:** “Well can we agree that neither Robin or Guy are a part of these patrols?”  
 **Robin:** “Marian-”  
 **Clarke:** _(Cutting In:)_ “She’s right, Robin. As far as the Sheriff knows both of you are dead. We need the Prince to believe that for as long as possible.”  
 **Robin:** “I won’t sit here and do nothing.”  
 **Marian:** “You won’t be. Stopping Prince John from becoming King won’t be easy.”  
 **Marcus:** _(To Clarke:)_ “Which is why, for the time being, you’re staying hidden too.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Nods:)_ “He’ll definitely have men out searching for me. My uncle won’t return to London without me under his control.”  
 **Allan:** “I’m not being funny but, what chance do we have? The King’s dead and Prince John is in the castle surrounded by an army.”  
 **Marian:** “We don’t know for certain that the King is dead. In fact we only have the Sheriff’s word that he’s even injured.”  
 **Allan:** “Well something’s keeping him from returning isn’t it?”  
 **Clarke:** “Dead or not, after last time the Archbishop won’t coronate John without a body and even then there’s no guarantee he’ll do it. We have time, there’s still-”  
 **Gisborne:** _(From across the way:)_ “There’s still hundreds of the Prince’s forces out there. Castle guards and the Sheriff’s army was one thing. The Prince is sure to be riding in at the head of an army three times the size of the one Blamire commanded.”  
 _(Octavia turns to look over her shoulder at Gisborne at the mention of Blamire’s name.)_  
 **Marian:** “Not necessarily, I mean John’s army were battling Joan’s army just days ago.”  
 **Robin:** “But they still defeated her. Gisborne’s right, Marian. The numbers just aren’t in our favour.”  
 **Clarke:** “No, but the element of surprise is. If we plan this right I just know we’ve still got a chance.”  
 _(Everyone looks around, no one is optimistic.)_  
 **Djaq:** “Robin, what about the villagers? Surely we can’t expect them to stay here with us?”  
 **Robin:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “No. Vaisey as good as said he needs the villagers going forward. If we sneak them out in small groups gradually then they can all return to their villages. With Gisborne and I presumed dead I can only hope the Sheriff’s mind will have turned to other things. We need Nottingham to return to as close to normal as possible for our plan to work.”  
 **Marian:** “So you _do_ have a plan then?”  
 **Robin:** _(Stares into the fire, smirking:)_ “The beginnings of one, yes.”


	2. Traps In All Their Forms

**Joan’s Camp. Somewhere in England.**  
 _(Joan sits watching her husband Raymond and their son Richard sparring with practice swords.)_  
 **Joan:** _(Smiling and cheering her son on:)_ “That’s it, Richard. Protect your Mama from the evil Raymond!”  
 _(Raymond winks to his wife as Richard continues to thrust and parry. Failing dramatically to his knees, Raymond allows his son to ‘slay’ him.)  
_ **Richard:** “You let me win, father.”  
 **Raymond:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “No, Richard. On my word of honour. Your mother is right, soon you too will be fighting John for the crown.”  
 _(Meanwhile, behind them a soldier approaches.)_  
 **Soldier:** “Your Majesty? _(Joan turns slightly in her chair:)_ There’s a man who claims to have news of your brother, the King.”  
 **Joan:** “Can he be trusted?”  
 **Soldier:** “He wears the King’s colours, your majesty.”  
 **Joan:** _(Nods:)_ “Let him through.”  
 _(The soldier bows and motions for the man to come forward. As the man approaches we a familiar face. It is Carter.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Morning.**  
 _(Several members of the gang are standing guard at the edges of the forest. They’re looking for any signs of troop movement coming from Nottingham. Meanwhile Clarke, Little John & Much are discreetly ushering the next group of villagers out of the tunnels and guiding them safely home. Suddenly Octavia bursts through the trees, her weapons drawn.)_  
 **Octavia:** “We’re under attack!”  
 _(Clarke spins around to see dozens of warriors running towards them. Octavia turns and fights them slashing wildly but effectively, her grief and anger fuelling her blows. Much & Little John draw their weapons and begin their attack leaving Clarke vulnerable until Robin arrives on the scene. Standing in front of the Princess, Robin faces a tall masked warrior and a face painted female warrior, Echo, coming towards him.)_  
 **Echo:** “Lay down your weapons, we only want Clarke.”  
 **Robin:** “That’s not going to happen.”

_(As more of the gang arrive to take on the warriors, Octavia grabs Clarke by the arm and pulls her away from the fighting.)_  
 **Octavia:** “Much as I love a good fight, if I don’t get you to safety we’re all dead. _(Octavia whistles and Helios gallops into the clearing. Lacing her hands into a foot hold:)_ Get on the horse.”  
 _(Clarke doesn’t argue and pulls herself up on the animal, Octavia jumps up behind her and the pair take off away from the fighting. They ride hard and fast along the forest floor until they come to edge of a steep ravine.)_  
 **Octavia:** “Damnit.”  
 **Echo:** _(Atop her own horse, calls out:)_ “It doesn’t have to be this way.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Dismounts moves to Helios’s face:)_ “Take the Princess to safety.”  
 _(The horse neighs and begins to charge toward Echo, avoiding collision at the last moment, Clarke hanging on for dear life.)  
_ **Echo:** _(Dismounts and twirls her sword:)_ “Have it your way.”  
 _(The two warriors attack, clashing swords at a blistering pace. Octavia’s opponent having the height and strength advantage soon comes into play. Octavia is disarmed and kicked to the ground.)_

**Echo:** “King Roan didn’t want this. Our people have lost enough already. We should not be fighting amongst ourselves.”  
 **Octavia:** “You’re the ones that made it this way.”  
 _(Octavia grabs a handful of dirt and throws it into her opponent’s face. Scrambling to her feet she reaches for her sword. The fighting begins anew much with the same results. Echo’s strength pushing Octavia closer and closer toward the edge of the ravine.)  
_ **Echo:** “We only want the girl.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Gritting her teeth:)_ “Over my dead body.”  
 _(Octavia pushes her opponent away and swings her sword but is blocked. The painted woman thrusts her sword into Octavia’s side running her through. Withdrawing the blade quickly, she watches helplessly as Octavia takes a step back slips off the edge of the ravine, plummeting into the river below.)_  
 **Echo:** “Your fight is over.”  
 _(As she turns she is struck in the chest with an arrow. Echo doesn’t know what hits her before she falls to the floor, dead. Lowering his bow from several feet away, Robin grimaces at taking yet another life.)_  
 ****

**Somewhere in the woods.**  
 _(Clarke rides atop Helios barely able to hang on. Up ahead of them lay several sharpened branches that are sticking up from the ground. Helios barrels towards them but rears up at the last moment causing Clarke to fall from the horse. Getting slowly to her feet she checks on Helios who seems to be uninjured.)_  
 **Roan:** _(From across the way:)_ “You’re a hard one to track down, Princess.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Turns at the sound of his voice, frowns:)_ “Roan?”  
 **Roan:** “You’re coming with me. _(Raising his blade:)_ Don’t test me, you know what I can do.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Nods:)_ “But why?”  
 **Roan:** “Well, for one thing you killed my mother. _(Grabs her by the wrist and pulls out some rope:)_ For another, now that England’s King is dead things have changed. With John on the throne he’ll wage war upon my people because of Lexa’s betrayal. _(Begins binding Clarke’s wrists together:)_ Unless I can give him something he values more than revenge. With you I can cut a deal to keep my people safe.”  
 **Clarke:** “Lexa will keep you safe.”  
 **Roan:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “The Commander’s finished. The moment she took your side her fate was sealed. Come on.”  
 _(Roan looks around then pulls harshly on Clarke’s restraints leading her away.)_

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.**  
 _(Two high-backed chairs flank Prince John’s recently restored throne. Isabella is to the Prince’s right with the Sheriff seated to his left. Prince John stands addressing Blamire who is stood before them all.)_  
 **Prince John:** “I’ve heard nothing but praise when it comes to your skills as a leader of men, Blamire. As newly appointed Captain of my Nottinghamshire regiment, I’m sure you won’t disappoint me. _(Blamire bows:)_ As your first official task, I’m putting you in charge of rounding up the remainder of Robin Hood’s gang and to track down my troublesome niece.”  
 **Blamire:** “I swear it will be done, Sire.”  
 _(Blamire bows once more then leaves the room eager to earn the Prince’s approval.)_

_(The Prince slumps back down into his chair and sighs.)_  
 **Isabella:** “What vexes you Sire?”  
 **Prince John:** “Oh my dearest, all this family squabbling has me overwrought. First Richard dies then my own sister sought to overthrow me. It simply breaks my heart.”  
 **Isabella:** “Sire, as soon as you’re crowned King I have no doubt in my mind that you’ll reunite your family just as you will unite this country.”  
 **Prince John:** “You truly believe so?”  
 **Isabella:** “I do, Sire.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Sighs:)_ “Oh, you wonderful wonderful girl. What can I do to reward your loyalty in these troubling times?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Glances at Vaisey, then thinks better of it:)_ “To see a smile return to your face would be reward enough.”  
 _(At this the Prince does smile. He lifts his hand as if to place it upon hers but hesitates. Sensing this, Isabella gently takes the Prince’s hand and kisses the ring that adorns it.)  
_ **Prince John:** _(His voice breaks:)_ “Isabella. _(Coughs, straightens in his chair:)_ There is something I’ve been meaning to ask you. Something that, given my family’s recent turmoil, I’ve realised I’ve wanted for some time now.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Encouragingly:)_ “Yes, sire?”  
 **Prince John:** “I wondered… _(He stops and takes a drink from his goblet:)_ I wonder if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife. _(Isabella’s eyes widen at this and travel to the Sheriff who is also in disbelief:)_ You see, once I’m King there’ll be all sorts of official state visits and ceremonies and I just couldn’t bear the thought of going through them alone. Your counsel, your friendship and… your love have been of great comfort to me in these trying times.”  
 **Isabella:** _(At a loss for what to say:)_ “S-sire I’m speechless. I… well you know I’ve not been fortunate in the ways of love in my past.”  
 **Prince John:** “Of course, dear girl and I understand your hesitation. But you must know that I would do nothing to harm you in any way. Once I’m crowned King all my struggles and sins will have been worth it. If you were by my side I just know I’d be the man England deserves as their King.”  
 _(At the Prince’s earnest words Isabella is torn. For her, the thought of marriage would be like returning to a prison cell. Though a refusal of the Prince’s proposal may just land her back inside one anyway. Realising she has only one choice, she closes her eyes.)_  
 **Isabella:** “I would be honoured to become your wife, sire.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Watches her face closely:)_ “Truly?”  
 **Isabella:** “Yes, with all of my heart.”  
 _(The Prince visibly relaxes, the smile returning tenfold to his face.)_  
 **Prince John:** “Oh this calls for a celebration! We must prepare straight away. We shall marry here in Nottingham before we leave for London. It’ll be a chance to show the people there’s no hard feelings over their uprising. Yes! Oh I can hardly wait!”  
 _(As the Prince continues his excited exaltations, we can see the mortified expression on the Sheriff’s face.)_


	3. A Deathly Deal

**Sherwood Forest. Downstream from the cliff.**  
 _(Little John looks around, spies something floating in the water.)  
_ **Little John:** “Octavia!”  
 _(Little John runs to the shore.)  
_ **Allan:** “John? _(Rushes after Little John.)_ John? Is it her?”  
 _(Little John gets to the spot and stabs the deceptive piece of driftwood with his staff.)  
_ **Little John:** “No. I reckon she’s gone for good.”  
 **Indra:** _(Walking over to them:)_ “Octavia’s tougher than you think. _(To Gisborne as he returns:)_ Have you seen a body?”  
 **Gisborne:** “No, I’ve seen no corpse. The river’s taken her maybe.”  
 **Allan:** “We’d better go. _(No one wants to leave.)_ Hey, we got to think about the living now, about getting Clarke back. Come on.”  
 **Indra:** “You go. I want to keep searching.”  
 **Abby:** “I’ll stay too. It’ll soothe my mind to be doing useful while Clarke is… _(Tries not to think about what’s happening to her daughter:)_ We’ll find Octavia.”  
 _(Gisborne, Little John and Allan head back to camp.)_

**Nottingham Town.**   
_(Roan leads a bound and gagged Clarke through the streets. Most of the bodies and debris have been cleared but the stench of death and bloodshed still fills the air. Clarke looks around, unnerved by the silence as they make their way towards the castle.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
Roan: **“I’m sorry it had to be this way, Clarke, but my people won’t survive another war with the English. _(Loudly into the deserted courtyard:)_ I am Roan, King of the Irish. And I have what the Prince seeks!”  
 _(There is no sign of life from anywhere for a long moment before the Sheriff emerges. He walks halfway down the steps towards them.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Ah, indeed you do. And I suppose you’ll be wanting something in return?”  
 **Roan:** “I wish to speak to Prince John, future King of England.”

_(As Roan is distracted by the Sheriff, Clarke notices several guards filing slowly into the courtyard.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “John is already King, the coronation is a mere formality. And I’m afraid I cannot allow his Royal highness to meet with the likes of you.”  
 _(Roan too notices guards surrounding them and immediately doesn’t like it.)_  
 **Roan:** “I don’t care much for your sense of hospitality, Sheriff. So I’ll tell you what, if the King wants the Princess, he’ll have to come to me.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, I’m afraid I can’t allow you to leave here.”  
 _(Blamire approaches and signals for the guards to close in. Roan sees this and pulls his dagger, holding it to Clarke’s throat.)  
_ **Roan:** “Back up or she dies!”  
 **Sheriff:** “Is that meant to be a threat? _(Chuckles:)_ We’ve been trying to rid ourselves of the girl for months. Please, go ahead.”  
 **Roan:** _(Whispers to Clarke:)_ “Run!” 

_(Roan releases her and they attempt to flee but the guards all raise their swords, cutting off any chance of retreat.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Secure the Princess.”  
 _(Two guards grab Clarke and pull her aside. The Sheriff nods to Blamire who turns to his men.)  
_ **Blamire:** “Finish him.”  
 _(Roan yells and lashes out at the guards but is soon swarmed. Several guards advance on him and attack. Roan crumples to the ground as the guards continue to hack at him. Clarke watches on helplessly as Roan is killed viciously in front of her eyes. The brutality of the killing becoming even too much for the Sheriff who winces and turns away. It’s at this moment the Prince decides to enter the courtyard.)_  
 **Prince John:** _(Taking in the bloody scene:)_ “Oh my. What do we have here, Sheriff?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Nothing but good news, Sire. Firstly I’ve captured the Princess for you. _(The Prince waves to his niece facetiously:)_ And secondly, I believe we just may be able to declare you King of Ireland now too.”  
 _(The Prince beams at this as Clarke looks on horrified.)_

**Sherwood Forest**  
 _(There is an uproar as news of Clarke’s capture is made known.)  
_ **Much:** “Well that’s it then, surely? Our whole plan to have Prince John step aside was reliant upon Clarke being able to take his place. Now that he’s got her, John’s as good as King.”  
 **Marian:** “John is not yet King, Much.”  
 **Robin:** _(Frustrated:)_ “We need eyes inside the castle, we have to know what’s going on in there.”  
 **Allan:** “I’d’ve thought that was flamin’ obvious. _(As everyone looks to him:)_ Well he’s not gonna keep Clarke alive, is he? Not when he’s this close to becoming King.”  
 **Will:** “He’s not going to kill her, Allan.”  
 **Allan:** “He’s killed before! Alright, not by his own hand but he’s got plenty of men to do the job for him hasn’t he?”  
 **Robin:** “We can’t afford to think that way, Allan. The truth is we don’t know what Prince John has planned. Will, Djaq, I want you to go into town and gather as much information as you can. John, Much, I need you to get the rest of the villagers safely back to their homes.” **  
Villager:** _(Steps forward:)_ “We want to help, stand and fight _(Points to Marian:)_ like she said.”  
 _(The other remaining villagers agree loudly.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Speaking louder so he can be heard:)_ “I appreciate that. We all appreciate that but circumstances have changed. We’d be going up against an army at least twice the size of Vaisey’s.”  
 **Villager 2:** “If we don’t fight now then the Prince and the Sheriff will only kill us slowly.”  
 **Marcus:** “These people are right, Robin. If it’s a choice between fighting or starving to death due to crippling poverty then there is no choice. We must all now fight together with everything we have left to show Prince John that we’re not going to take it anymore. We’re fighting for those we’ve lost, for the future of our country and we’re fighting for our right to live!”  
 _(The villagers cheer in agreement as Robin and the gang look to each other, taken aback by the courage and determination shown by those they’ve sought to protect for so long.)_

**Meanwhile, somewhere far downstream.**   
_(The river ripples and churns as Helios canters beside it. The horse slows its gait to a walk and lowers his head. Flaring his nostrils and making small grunt like noises, we see the animal nudging something with its nose. On second glance we can see that it’s a hand. As Helios begins to lick at the hand its fingers start to move. Laid face down in the stream, Octavia slowly comes back to consciousness. After a whinny from Helios, Octavia opens her eyes and looks up. Reaching for the horse she begins to pull herself up. It’s an almighty struggle as she is badly injured. Crawling across the sharp rocks, Octavia eventually manages to pull herself up onto Helios’ back and into the saddle.)  
_ ****

**Several hours later.**   
_(Not knowing where she is or which direction she’s headed, Octavia continues to ride Helios through the forest. The horse takes a few more steps before finally, exhausted, Octavia slips from the saddle to land hard on forest floor. Several moments pass before a lone figure slowly approaches the prone woman. As the sun hits her face, Octavia opens her eyes briefly, staring up at the person before her. Unable to clear her blurred vision, the strain of Octavia’s ordeal becomes to much for her as she slips back into unconsciousness.)_


	4. Power To The People

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.**  
 _(Clarke stands before her uncle, her wrists still tied and mouth gagged. The Prince stares at her with an anguished look on his face before speaking.)_  
 **Prince John:** “Do you even want to be Queen? The Church will never accept you, you have no allies politically and above all you’re a woman!”  
 _(The Prince walks forward and tugs Clarke’s gag down.)_  
 **Clarke:** “If it means preventing you from becoming King then I will gladly take the throne. As for the church, I think the Archbishop is on my side.”  
 **Prince John:** “As soon as I’m King that old fool will be replaced.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Even if he did agree to make you King, the church isn’t your only obstacle.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Sneering:)_ “Ah yes, your savage friends. You think the Commander can stop me?”  
 **Clarke:** “If it comes to that, I know she will.”  
 _(They watch each other for a long moment without speaking. Then the Prince throws up his arms.)_  
 **Prince John:** _(In a whiney tone:)_ “But you don’t even act like Royalty. You even prefer to be called by your pseudonym now.”  
 **Clarke:** “Clarke is who I am, who I’ve become since you hunted me like an animal. Which you wouldn’t have done in the first place if you didn’t realise that my claim to the throne is stronger than yours.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Raging:)_ “Your claim means nothing! You collude with outlaws and swear fealty to the Celts! No, I am the leader England needs and everything is falling into place. _(Begins to walk past her:)_ Make no mistake, Clarke, I shall be King.” _  
(The Prince strides from the room.)_

**Joan’s Camp.**  
 _(Carter bows his head as the body of King Richard is laid out before him. Joan kneels crying beside the body vowing her revenge.)_  
 **Joan:** “I am not yet defeated, I vow before my brother’s body that his death will be avenged. _(Turning to her son:)_ And I swear that you, Richard, one day will be King. _(To Carter:)_ Prepare the body to be moved. We leave for Loughborough immediately.”  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest.**  
 _(Djaq and Will are returning from their scouting mission, Djaq in disbelief.)  
_ **Djaq:** "A wedding? The country is amidst a civil war and Prince John plans a wedding?”  
 **Will:** “To Isabella no less. I never thought I’d see the day she’d agree to marry again. Not after Thornton.”  
 **Djaq:** “Perhaps it’s fitting? For a woman like Isabella, marriage would be a fate worse than death.”  
 _(Hoofbeats can be heard approaching and Djaq & Will quickly disappear into the woods. The Black Elite ride after them. They run through a meadow. Will & Djaq, holding hands, jump into a short ravine. The horsemen slow and stop at the edge, unable to follow.)_

**Sherwood Forest.**  
 _(The forest is in uproar as news of the Prince’s elite guard spreads.)_  
 **Little John:** “I’ll see if the road’s clear.”  
 **Robin:** “We’re making it too easy for them. We have to split up.”  
 **Much:** “Split up? We should stick together!”  
 **Robin:** “Listen to me. We’ve got Prince John’s elite guards after us.”  
 _(Little John comes back.)_  
 **Little John:** “They’re closing in.”  
 **Robin:** “I’ll lead them away.”  
 **Marian:** “No, you won’t.”  
 **Robin:** _(Turns back.)_ “I’ll be fine.”  
 **Marian:** “Robin, you’re supposed to be dead, remember? And you would be if not for Nyko’s antidote. Let’s just head back to the tunnels and wait them out.”  
 **Robin:** “There’s no time, we need to scatter right now!”  
 **Marian:** _(Grabs Robin tightly:)_ “And we will but you’re staying hidden. _(To the gang:)_ Listen, Djaq, Will, go north, take the cliff road. Allan, Much, go west through the marshes.“  
 **Little John:** “I’ll go east.”  
 **Marian:** _(Nods:)_ “Good man.”  
 _(The gang start to go their separate ways as soldiers appear on the rocks above them and all around them.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Ducking behind a tree:)_ “Damn. It’s Blamire, he’s still alive.”  
 **Much:** “And leading the Prince’s elite guard by the looks of things.”

_(As the gang are distracted by Blamire and his men, the villagers take it upon themselves to surround the outlaws.)_  
 **Allan:** _(Noticing:)_ “What the…?”  
 **Bertha:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “You lot aren’t going anywhere. If you run the Prince’s men will capture you all. You’ve all put your lives on the line for these folk dozens of times. Now it’s our turn to return the favour.”  
 _(Robin and the gang look on confused as the villagers move to encircle the outlaws, effectively hiding them from view.)  
_ **Djaq:** “We’ve been herded!”  
 **Much:** “Like sheep.”  
 **Robin:** _(Dubiously:)_ “Or like lambs… to the slaughter.”  
 **Bertha:** “Shh. Quiet, trust me.”  
 **Little John:** “This is not going to work.”  
 **Bertha:** “Just keep your heads down. _(Bertha frowns and a horse neighs in the distance as the Black Elite approach. It’s a splinter group, not led by Blamire. The sergeant hands off his shield, dismounts and approaches Bertha. Bertha smiles grandly and slyly, a hand on one hip.)_ How can I help you, officer?”  
 **Elite Guard:** “Name… and purpose in this forest.”  
 **Bertha:** “I see, straight to business, is it? Suit yourself. _(Arms out.)_ I’m Bertha, of Bertha’s Circus Maximus. _(Turns to the right.)_ These are my gladiators… _(turns to the left)_ … my little band of helpers, and my audience.”  
 _(The guard looks over all the faces, The gang keep their heads down.)  
_ **Elite Guard:** “Why are you all gathered in the forest?“ _(Steps forward. Bertha puts a hand to the guard’s chest.)_  
 **Bertha:** “I don’t ask questions dearie I just go where the people are. We were on our way to Nottingham when we came across all these fine men and women here in the woods. My men and I thought it was odd ourselves to tell the truth.”  
 **Elite Guard:** _(To the villagers:)_ “Begone, all of you. The forest is no place for you to be today.” _(Walks back to his horse.)  
_ **Bertha:** “I was getting that impression already, but thank you for the advice.”  
 _(The guard mounts, takes back his shield and they all leave.)_

**Allan:** _(Impressed:)_ "Now that was some serious blagging.”  
 **Robin:** “That just bought us some time, but they’ll be back.”  
 **Marian:** _(To the villagers:)_ “Thank you, all of you. That was… very brave.”  
 **Little John:** _(To Bertha:)_ “Thank you…erm…”  
 **Bertha:** _(Steps to Little John and spreads her arms wide, presenting herself.)_ “Bertha of Bath. _(Little John nods and looks away, not knowing the name. Impatiently:)_ Of Bertha’s Circus Maximus… famous from Huddersfield to Haltemprice? _(Little John shakes his head. Puts hands on hips. In disbelief:)_ Where you been?”  
 **Little John:** “Here, mainly.”  
 **Bertha:** “Well you may not’ve heard of me but my men and I have certainly heard of Robin Hood. Talk about famous!”  
 **Marian:** _(Curious:)_ “What brings you here, Bertha?”  
 **Bertha:** “I haven’t been in these parts since the old Sheriff ran me out of town. I’d heard old Vaisey had finally died, so I thought we’d head back here.”  
 **Marian:** _(Glances at Robin:)_ “Ah. Well it’s a long story but Vaisey is still Sheriff and very much alive.”  
 **Allan:** “Back from the dead if you like.”  
 **Bertha:** “Oh.”  
 **Robin:** “I don’t think you could’ve chosen a worse time to return to Nottingham.”  
 **Marcus:** “Not necessarily. _(He walks over to Robin & Bertha:) _I think Bertha and her particular brand of entertainment could be just what we need to sneak into the town.”  
 _(Robin gives Marcus a confused look as Bertha flashes the man in black an appreciative smile.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Castle. Great Hall.**  
 _(The merchants have been assembled, and they’re whispering amongst themselves when the door under the balcony squeaks open and the Sheriff enters, taking off his gloves.)  
_ **Guard:** “The merchants are here as per your instructions, sir.”  
 _(The Sheriff walks through the people.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Yes, I can see that. Let’s get on with it. _(Addressing merchants:)_ Thank you for coming on such short notice. _(Stands behind the table.)_ I have been given the task of arranging a wedding for our future King and his bride. _(Lays gloves down on table and looks up.)_ Now, seeing as I don’t know the first thing about weddings, I thought I’d call on your varied expertise to make both the church and reception look enchanting. _(The merchants look at each other.)_ And, because this is for Prince John, you will all wave your fees. Unless of course… _(sits)_ … anybody has a problem with that.“

**Nottingham Castle. Isabella’s Chamber.**  
 _(Clarke is brought to Isabella’s room by two guards whom Isabella dismisses with a nod of her head. As the door closes behind them, Isabella walks forward and draws her knife. Clarke tenses for a second before Isabella brings the knife down between Clarke’s restraints and cuts the Princess free.)  
_ **Isabella:** "How’re you feeling?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Raises an eyebrow:)_ “Considering I’ve been captured and brought to the castle twice in as many days, not great.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Nods:)_ “We need to get you out of here. I can hide you, sneak you out of the castle while the Prince is distracted by the wedding preparations.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Folding her arms:)_ “Personally escorted by you I suppose? You’re planning to run.”  
 **Isabella:** “I can’t stay here. If I do I’ll have gone from Sheriff to spouse and I won’t return to that life again - I cannot do it!”  
 **Clarke:** _(Smirks:)_ “Sounds like quite the predicament. If only people had warned you about choosing the wrong side.”  
 **Isabella:** “I have the money and means to disappear. Vaisey will aid my escape, he wishes to see me married to the Prince as much as I do.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Your escape plan involves trusting Vaisey? Now I know you’re desperate.”  
 **Isabella:** “Think what you want of me but we’re the same, Clarke. We’re both survivors.”  
 **Clarke:** “Your method of survival is sickening. You lie and manipulate people to get what you want. You’ve betrayed everyone in your life and you’re still going to end up running. _(Shakes her head:)_ No, I have people out there coming for me, people who are depending on me to stop the Prince once and for all. If there’s even a sliver of a chance of that happening I’m not going anywhere. _(As Isabella glowers at Clarke:)_ You and I are nothing alike.”


	5. Setting The Stage

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.**  
 _(Bertha’s boys are twirling colourful ribbons and some let them sail into the crowd. Bertha drives the wagon in behind them, with Little John walking with a cloth over his face next to it. Walt, a young ginger haired boy, is on Titus’ shoulders, announcing to all:)_  
 **Walt:** “Bertha’s Circus Maximus! Ladies and gentlemen, it’s your lucky day! Bertha’s Circus Maximus is in town! Place your bets here to add some extra excitement!”   
_(Bertha stops the wagon. Titus puts Walt down. Gizmo places the point of his short sword onto a table and stands with his chest out. Bertha leans over to Little John, looking at Gizmo.)_  
 **Bertha:** “The ladies love him.”  
 **Walt:** “Get going and show me your money! Place your bets; be a winner!”  
 _(With much of the crowd and castle guards distracted, Marcus covertly exits the wagon, turns and helps Abby down. They smile at each other for a moment before heading quickly towards the castle. As they leave, Indra steps out from the wagon with a dour look on her face.)_  
 **Bertha:** _(To John and Indra:)_ “Right, you two stay here out of sight. Let Gismo and Titus bring in the crowds, my boys will know what to do.”  
 **Little John:** “Are you sure you’re alright meeting the Sheriff alone?”  
 **Bertha:** “Oh don’t worry about me, I can handle Vaisey.”  
 _(Little John nods and Bertha too heads for the castle. Indra meanwhile stands and watches the so called gladiators pose and flex their muscles with derision.)_  
 **Indra:** “These men would not last a day in my army.”  
 **Little John:** “Yeah well luckily they don’t have to. All they need to do is give ‘em a good show." 

**Nottingham Castle. Great Hall.**  
 _(Bertha enters under the balcony, escorted by two guards. The Sheriff is standing in front of the table, waiting. Bertha bows with a flourish.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “No need for that, Bertha. _(Bertha looks up.)_ I don’t expect it from old acquaintances.”  
 **Bertha:** “You look well, Vaisey.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Sheriff… Vaisey. Let’s not dispense with all formalities. Now, the last time we spoke, I told you that if I ever saw you in Nottingham again, that I would kill you, but… here you are.”  
 **Bertha:** _(Shrugs slightly.)_ “In my defence, I heard you were no longer sheriff.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Why shouldn’t I be? I merely took a long overdue vacation.”  
 **Bertha:** _(Trying to recover gracefully:)_ “I was told you’d moved on to better things.“  
 **Sheriff:** “Well, unfortunately for you, it was a lie. _(Chuckles. Bertha bows and the Sheriff snaps his fingers.)_ I assume you’re here to alleviate the locals of their purses.“  
 **Bertha:** “I go where the audiences are.”  
 **Sheriff:** “No, you go where men are prepared to gamble… on your fixed fights.”  
 **Bertha:** _(Steps to Sheriff. Offended:)_ “Fixed? My fights are for real.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Chuckles.)_ “Let’s not insult each other, Bertha.”  
 **Bertha:** _(Quick sigh.)_ “Actually I’ve heard the Prince intends to marry his beloved.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Beloved.”  
 **Bertha:** “And what better entertainment could there possibly be for the happy couple than my gladiators battling it out?”  
 _(The Sheriff considers this.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Hm, the Prince does enjoy displays of violence. There’ll be copious amounts of blood I hope?”  
 **Bertha:** “Buckets of it.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Indeed. Well I certainly like the idea but don’t think this gets you off the hook.”  
 **Bertha:** _(Leans in:)_ “How much do you want?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Holds up two fingers.)_ “Two thirds of whatever you make.”  
 **Bertha:** “Done.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Grins:)_ “Welcome back, Bertha.”  
 **Bertha:** “Thank you, Sheriff.”  
 ****

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.  
** _(Little John watches Walt from around a corner, out of sight of any guards, as Titus and Gizmo set up a large pole for the ring. Walt is throwing rocks at an unseen target.)  
_ **Titus:** “Who’s got the rope? It has to go over there.”  
 **Gizmo:** “Right, then.”  
 **Titus:** “You ready?”  
 **Gizmo:** “Ready.”  
 **Titus:** “Right. Heave! _(The men pull the rope to raise up the pole, then one of the boys, playing, falls into Gizmo’s arm. Gizmo drops the rope and Little John sees the pole falling right onto Walt, runs in and snatches Walt away. They fall to the ground and the pole slams down next to them.)_ That was close. Someone give me a hand over here!“  
 _(Little John sits up with a groan.)  
_ **Little John:** “Walt, are you hurt?”  
 **Walt:** _(Awed:)_ “You saved my life!”  
 _(Little John tries to stand, but his foot slips out from under him and he sits down hard.)  
_ **Little John:** “What? Oh. I saved you from a sore head.”  
 **Walt:** “No, I was nearly dead.”  
 **Little John:** _(Scoffs.)_ “Very well.”  
 **Walt:** “Now I have to save your life in return.”  
 **Little John:** “No, no. There’s no need.”  
 **Walt:** “No, I have to!”  
 _(Little John looks at the boy’s bright face and sighs.)  
_ **Little John:** “How about this; you tell me more about Bertha and we’ll call it even, deal?”  
 **Walt:** “OK. Well Bertha saved me too. All of us really, none of us had anyone. We’d have starved to death. She clothes and feeds us, everything.”  
 **Little John:** _(Smiles:)_ “She sounds like quite the woman.”  
 _(Walt nods and notices the smile on Little John’s face but says nothing.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Near Locksley.**  
 _(The gang and the villagers hide behind the trees. Prince John’s elite guard  
come through below. Robin shoots the leader with an arrow and then he, the gang and the villagers charge the soldiers. Will pulls a soldier off his horse, then punches him. Robin pulls out his sword and begins cutting down soldiers. Next to Robin, Djaq blows a pipe dart at one of the outriders. He falls to the ground and the other starts forward.)  
_ **Robin:** _(to Djaq:)_ “Look out! _(The second outrider has turned his horse around and is getting ready to fight. Robin points at him with his sword.)_ Look out! _(Two villagers run downhill, a rope tied between two long tools, and knock down several soldiers with it. Much fights one. Allan pulls off the other outrider. Robin uses his sword and blocks a soldier, then runs him through. Marian pulls a soldier off his horse, then runs behind Allan to fight more. Allan attacks with his dual swords. Marian wounds a soldier, then runs to defend Allan’s back and just manages to deflect a knife headed to her left side. Much fights on. Will knocks out a soldier with his axe handle. Allan punches out a soldier. More soldiers are cut down, the time for merely disarming and disabling now over. Robin surveys the bloody scene._ _Breathing hard:)_ Right, start stripping the soldiers. We need as many uniforms as possible.”

**Kirklees Abbey. Interior.**  
 _(People are gathered in the abbey to witness the wedding of Prince John and Isabella. The Prince stands by the altar as the Abbot starts a prayer.)  
_ **Abbot:** “Beatae Mariae semper Virgini, Beato Michaeli Archangelo, Beato Joanni Baptistae, Sanctis Apostolis…”  
 _(As the Abbot continues, Isabella appears at the rear of the Abbey. She has yet to be noticed by the congregation or Prince John. Isabella is visibly shaking and although it could be easily mistaken for the jitters, she knows deep down that it’s real fear she’s experiencing. Fear of once again being confined to the role of wife, a role of subservience. Isabella’s entire soul is screaming at her to flee but, as a young girl turns and spots her she realises her chance to run has come and gone. As more of the congregation turn to watch her, Isabella makes the long, slow walk towards the altar. As is tradition with most Royal weddings, the Prince does not turn to watch his bride’s approach. As Isabella reaches the altar she casts one last, desperate glance behind her. Hoping against hope that someone will come and rescue her. But no one comes. Turning back to face the Prince, she returns his jubilant smile with the best she can muster, before the abbot begins the ceremony.)_

**At The Edge Of Sherwood Forest.**  
 _(On top of the hill overlooking Nottingham, Marian puts on the scarf, mask and hood of the Nightwatchman. Beside her are Nyko, Djaq & Matthew, a young village volunteer who are also wearing outfits similar to Marian’s.)_  
 **Marian:** “Now are we clear of the plan? Our job is to cause as much disruption and distraction to allow Robin and his group clear entry into the castle.”  
 **Djaq:** “We draw the Sheriff’s attention so that he and his guards chase us and leave their posts.”  
 **Nyko:** “And you’re sure these disguises are necessary?”  
 **Marian:** “Oh, yes. The sight of the Nightwatchman will definitely grab the Sheriff’s attention.”  
 **Matthew:** _(Grinning:)_ “I still can’t believe it, Lady Marian is the Nightwatchman.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles:)_ “I haven’t been 'Lady Marian’ for a long time. Now remember to make sure they see you but keep your distance.”  
 **Djaq:** “Marian, the Sheriff already knows you’re the Nightwatchman.”  
 **Marian:** _(Nods:)_ “Which is exactly why you cannot let him catch you. If he does… _(Marian doesn’t finish the thought but pulls her mask up to cover her eyes.)_ Just don’t get caught. Good luck everyone.”  
 _(Marian begins running down the hill towards Nottingham as Matthew, Nyko and Djaq begin pulling on their own masks.)_

**Nottingham Town Gates.**  
 _(Robin, several villagers, Gisborne and Much are dressed in Elite Guard uniforms. In front of them, Will & Allan walk side by side towards the town gates where Blamire is stationed. Realising that the Captain is not an imbecile, Robin, Gisborne and Much are strategically placed behind the villagers.)_  
 **Allan:** _(To Will:)_ “Let me handle this one. _(Will nods, to Blamire:)_ All right, you got us fair and square like. _(Nods back to the villagers dressed as guards:)_ You’ve got some good men working for you, caught us no problem.”  
 _(Blamire begins to scan the villager/guards faces. Sensing that their ruse is falling apart, Will speaks up.)_  
 **Will:** “Yeah, not like the last lot. Those guys were… _(Looks pointedly at Blamire:)_ All wet.”  
 _(Blamire’s attention is caught by this and the Captain immediately loses his cool, punching Will hard in the face.)  
_ **Blamire:** _(Pulling Will up by the hair:)_ “Mock the memory of my men again and I shall run you through myself. _(Releases Will:)_ As it stands, all prisoners are required to be part of the Prince’s wedding reception.”  
 **Allan:** “Reception? You mean they’re already married?”  
 **Blamire:** “That’s right. _(Smirks:)_ It turns out Isabella’s taste in men is better than I was lead to believe. _(Will holds Allan back as he lunges at Blamire. To the Villager/guards:)_ Take the prisoners back to the castle. They’ll need their rest before they take on the gladiators. _(To the guards behind him:)_ Open the gates!”  
 _(Blamire steps aside to allow everyone through as Allan glowers at him. Robin, Gisborne and Much avoid the Captain’s gaze as they pass.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.**  
 _(Gizmo calls to the crowd as the boys shout for some last-minute bets.)  
_ **Gizmo:** “Gather round! It’s almost show time! _(He gives the crowd a moment to assemble.)_ Put your hands together for Bertha of Bath!”  
 _(Gizmo points at Bertha with his sword. Bertha comes out with a scowl, looking for the Sheriff. She catches his eye and the Sheriff nods. Bertha climbs into the ring.)  
_ **Bertha:** “Ladies, Gentlemen… _(bows to the Sheriff)_ … honoured guests… _(raises a finger)_ … Tonight, you are truly in for a treat! You may have thought the ancient art of the gladiator was gone, but no! _(Cracks whip.)_ Tonight… you’re in for a dazzling display of their swordplay! All we need now are the happy couple Prince John and his blushing bride Isabella!”  
 _(The crowds part to make way for the arrival of the Prince and Isabella. Little John and Indra come out, watching as they pass. Nodding to each other, John and Indra quickly don their masks.)_


	6. A Less Than Regal Reception

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.**  
 _(The Prince and Isabella have arrived and are seated on an elevated platform before the people. The Sheriff sits to the Prince’s left. Bertha is still inside the ring ramping up the crowd.)_  
 **Bertha:** “Welcome our gladiators warmly! _(Indra, in a bald, scowling man mask, and Little John in a lion mask climb into the ring to cheers and boos.)_ Tonight, they fight in celebration of the Prince’s happy union!”  
 _(The Sheriff rolls his eyes impatiently. The crowd cheer and the Prince beams. Isabella’s face is unreadable.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Rolling his fingers to hurry up. Mouthing:)_ “Let’s get on with it.”  
 _(Bertha sees him and nods.)  
_ **Bertha:** “So… _(climbs out of the ring)_ … without further ado… Gladiators, ready? _(Indra and Little John each tap their swords against their shields once. Cracks whip.)_ Fight!”  
 _(Indra attacks first. Little John blocks with his shield, his sword, and then both together and Indra kicks him in the stomach. Indra attacks again. Little John blocks with the shield and then swings his sword at Indra. She blocks the blow with her sword and swings her shield around, hitting Little John in the shoulder and pushing him into the rope. Little John turns to face her. Indra attacks and Little John blocks with his shield, then swings his sword, but Indra defends with her shield. Indra shoves her shoulder into Little John, pushing him back into the rope again. Bertha watches them, glancing at the Sheriff, smiling at the fact that their plan is working. Indra kicks Little John in the back, and the big man is thrown forward. Little John regains his balance and turns to face his adversary again. He blocks with his shield and attacks Indra, who also blocks with her shield, then parries and punches Little John in the face with her shield. Little John spins round, then punches Indra’s back with his shield, sending her into the rope. The boys cheer. Indra turns and nods in appreciation, clearly enjoying the chance to fight once again even if it is meant to be staged.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Portcullis.**  
 _(Robin’s group approach the castle gates which is heavily guarded.)  
_ **Much:** “Master, what do we do?”  
 **Robin:** “Keep going.”  
 **Castle Guard:** “No-one goes in or out of the castle!”  
 _(Much has to stop in front of the assembled guards.)  
_ **Much:** _(Holding up a fist:)_ “Halt! _(Raises his visor.)_ Lads, let us through.”  
 **Castle Guard:** “Nobody enters or leaves. Sheriff’s orders.”  
 **Much:** “We’re escorting prisoners to the dungeons.”  
 **Guard 2:** _(Steps forward:)_ “Ere, lads, it’s Allan!”  
 **Allan:** _(Smirks:)_ “All right, Steve? _(Looks to another guard:)_ Teddy, hows the missus?”  
 _(Robin and Gisborne exchange incredulous looks as Allan talks with the guards.)  
_ **Guard 2:** “Weren’t you declared a free man?”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, it’s a long story.”  
 **Guard 3:** “Hang on, _(Points to a villager/guard:)_ Jeremy, what are you doing here?”  
 **Jeremy:** “Hi, dad.”  
 **Guard 4:** “Mary? Why are you dressed like one of the Prince’s guards?”  
 _(Mary smiles sheepishly at her husband.)_  
 **Allan:** “Look, the fact is lads, the time is now. If you stand aside and let us in, we can stop the Sheriff and Prince John once and for all.”  
 **Guard 1:** _(Laughs:)_ “What, you lot?”  
 **Guard 2:** “Ey up, there’s Robin Hood and Sir Guy back there.”  
 _(Robin and Gisborne look to each other then step forward, no longer trying to hide.)  
_ **Robin:** “Allan’s right. _(Indicating Mary and Jeremy:)_ The Sheriff and Prince John are tearing this country apart. They’re making families choose sides against each other. The people of Nottingham should all be stood united against their tyranny. _(The guards mutter amongst themselves:)_ Now I know you need your jobs to provide for your families but there comes a time when enough is enough. What do you say?”  
 _(The guards all talk amongst themselves for a long moment before turning back to the gang.)_  
 **Guard 1:** “The way I figure it is, between the Sheriff’s own personal army and now the Prince’s elite guard? They’re going to replace us lowly castle guards any day now.”  
 **Guard 2:** “Yeah, and they want us to repair the castle. I say we leave ‘em to it if they think they can do better than us.”  
 **Allan:** “That’s right, lads. Bollocks to the lot of 'em!”  
 **Guard 1:** “You know what, _(Taking off his helmet:)_ I think it’s time we took a well earned break. Robin Hood? The castle is yours.”  
 _(The guards all cheer at this and begin to step aside. Unable to believe this turn of events the gang hurry inside lest the guards change their minds. As Mary runs to her guard husband’s arms, Robin stares at Allan in wonder.)_  
 **Allan:** _(Putting on Guard 2’s discarded uniform and helmet:)_ “Yeah, I didn’t see that happening.”

**The Great Hall.**  
 _(Abby and Marcus have found Clarke in the Great Hall.)  
_ **Clarke:** "How did you get in here?”  
 **Abby:** “A combination of Marian’s instructions and the fact that most of the guards are protecting the Prince rather than the castle.”  
 **Clarke:** “So what’s the plan?”  
 **Marcus:** “Once we secure the castle we take the Prince hostage and make him dismiss his men.”  
 **Abby:** “Then we lock him away, like he tried to do to you and you’ll be free to take the throne. _(Watches her daughter for her reaction:)_ If that’s still what you want to happen.”  
 _(Before Clarke can reply the gang and the villagers burst into the Hall. Clarke looks concerned until Will removes his helmet and gives her a little bow.)  
_ **Will:** “Princess.”  
 **Clarke:** _(As everyone else removes their helmets:)_ “How did you manage to pull this off?”  
 **Will:** “It was surprisingly easy.”  
 **Robin:** “I need to send the signal arrow to Marian’s group, let them know we’re inside. My gang stay here. _(To the villagers:)_ The rest of you spread out through the castle and stand a post. The more guards the Prince sees the more complacent he’ll be.”  
 _(Robin heads off to send the signal.)  
_ **Clarke:** “What’s happening?”  
 **Much:** “Well, we’ve taken the castle, now we need the Prince to come to us.”  
 **Clarke:** “Along with his real guards.”  
 **Much:** _(Smiles:)_ “We’ve thought of that. Divide and conquer.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, we hope.”  
 _(Clarke looks confused as Abby continues watching her, unconvinced that becoming Queen is truly what Clarke wants.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Tower.**   
_(Robin rushes to the top of the tallest tower, his bow in hand. He quickly draws and shoots four arrows in four different directions. We follow the last arrow as it sails down and buries itself into a post.)_   
****

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.  
** _(As the arrow lands we see the face of the Nightwatchman emerge from round the corner. Taking their cue, the masked figure prepares to make an entrance. Meanwhile, Indra and Little John continue to fight, striking and blocking alternately until Little John spins round and hits Indra’s back with the sword butt, forcing Indra into the ropes. The boys cheer. Indra comes back to fight. They alternate blows and Little John kicks her in the chest. Bertha watches as the Prince is enjoying himself but sees the Sheriff watching and frowning. Little John hits Indra with his shield and kicks her again as Bertha circles the ring to Little John.)  
_ **Bertha:** “Where are your friends? The Sheriff’s getting restless!” _  
(Suddenly the Nightwatchman bursts through the crowd immediately catching the Sheriff’s attention.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Stands and points:)_ “That’s the Nightwatchman! I warned you what would happen the next time you crossed me! Guards, get after her!”  
 _(The guards run in to obey and the Sheriff follows in their wake. Little John and Indra cease fighting as the guards and Sheriff leave.)_  
 ****

**An Alleyway.**  
 _(The Nightwatchman runs down an alley with the Black Elite and the Sheriff hot on their heels. Making a left and then a right, the Nightwatchman hits a dead end. Turning to face the guards, the masked figure has no choice but to fight. Punching one guard and shoving him into another, the Nightwatchman picks up a fallen sword. Out of options, they charge towards the guards and are quickly disarmed and stabbed repeatedly. As the Nightwatchman falls to the ground, the Sheriff walks forward grimacing.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Such bravery and beauty, wasted. _(The Sheriff reaches down and pulls off the mask to reveal Matthew’s face. To the guards:)_ This is not the Nightwatchman! _(An arrow sails over the Sheriff’s head which he narrowly avoids. Spinning to see the culprit, the Sheriff sees a second Nightwatchman standing several feet away.)_ There! Get after them! _(The guards make chase after the second hooded figure as the Sheriff leans over Matthew.)_ As you lay there dying, boy, make no mistake; I will find Lady Marian and put an end to her little games.”  
 _(Suddenly the Sheriff pulls his knife and sinks it into Matthew’s chest. The villager groans and dies as the Sheriff wipes his blade clean.)_

**Back At The Marketplace.**  
 _(Prince John sits atop the platform impatiently waiting for the fight to resume.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Come on, I want to see a winner!”  
 _(Bertha smiles up at her gladiators and nods.)  
_ **Bertha:** _(To the Prince:)_ “Perhaps Sire would like to come meet the combatants?”  
 _(The crowd cheers at this and the Prince smiles, getting to his feet.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Reaching for his arm:)_ “Sire, do you think that’s wise?”  
 **Prince John:** _(Unconcerned:)_ “Oh, worrying for your husband already? How sweet. These brutes are here for our entertainment, my darling. They won’t hurt us.”  
 _(The Prince offers his hand to Isabella and together they walk down the steps and head toward the ring. As the Prince reaches the ropes, Little John crouches down, his mask firmly in place. Isabella watches as Indra stands over her.)  
_ **Bertha:** “Gladiators, remove your helmets.”  
 _(Slowly the gladiators reach up and remove their masks. As soon as they do Isabella gasps.)_  
 **Prince John:** “What is the matter, my dear?”  
 **Little John:** _(Standing tall above the Prince:)_ “Perhaps she realises that all your guards have left and you’re all alone.”  
 **Indra:** “Surrounded by the very people you oppress.”  
 _(At this, the Prince and Isabella look around and notice that they are in fact all alone in the middle of a group of angry looking villagers. Walt, with a tomato in his hand, steps forward and hurls it at the Prince, hitting him in the shoulder. The crowd laugh as the Prince looks down, mortified.)  
_ **Prince John:** “How DARE you treat me this way. I am your King!”  
 **Little John:** “Not yet you’re not.”  
 _(The crowd all murmur in agreement and begin to close in on the Prince. Panicked, the Prince grabs his bride by the shoulders and holds Isabella in front of him.)_  
 **Indra:** _(To everyone:)_ “Look how he hides behind his woman!”  
 _(The laughter increases as the Prince cowers behind Isabella.)_

_(At that moment there is a commotion coming from the far end of the marketplace. Little John turns to see as guards run towards them. Indra and Little John stand ready as the Prince straightens and bellows his command.)_  
 **Prince John:** “It’s about time too! Arrest - no kill these brutes!”  
 _(But, to the astonishment of the Prince, the guards keep running. It’s only when Blamire arrives with his eyes wide and sword drawn that the Prince realises something is deeply wrong.)  
_ **Blamire:** “They’ve breached the gate, they’re coming!”  
 **Isabella:** “Who’s coming? What’s-”  
 _(Isabella stops talking mid sentence when she turns and notices her heroic husband fleeing back towards the castle. Lifting her skirts, the former sheriff hastens to follow the Prince as several painted Celtic warriors charge through the streets. Dozens of warriors flood the marketplace cutting down every Elite guard they see.)_  
 **Blamire:** “Retreat!”  
 _(The captain bellows several times before his attention is caught by one warrior in particular.)_  
 **Octavia:** _(Headed straight for him, calmly:)_ “My name is Octavia, you killed Lincoln. Prepare to die.”  
 _(Blamire doesn’t hang around to give her that opportunity, instead turning and running toward the castle.)_

_(Indra approaches her protege and together they watch as Blamire retreats.)  
_ **Indra:** “You survived the fall.”  
 **Octavia:** “I came for the war.”  
 _(Indra gently reaches out and turns Octavia’s face toward her.)  
_ **Indra:** _(Noticing Octavia’s warpaint:)_ “Lincoln’s tattoo. _(Octavia nods and looks away:)_ Don’t fight with aggression, don’t reveal your next move before you strike.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Echoing her mentor’s lessons:)_ “And never leave myself exposed. _(Looks to Indra:)_ I remember.”  
 **Indra:** “It’s OK to be afraid.”  
 **Octavia:** “I’m not.”  
 _(Indra reaches down and pulls her sword from her scabbard.)_  
 **Indra:** _(Holding it out:)_ “The same blade that killed Blamire’s brother. I’d like you to use it.”  
 **Octavia:** “You should join your people and win this war.”  
 **Indra:** “You are my people.”  
 _(At this, Octavia slowly reaches out and takes the sword. Indra extends her hand in the warriors greeting and Octavia takes it.)  
_ **Indra:** _(Pulling Octavia in close:)_ “I taught you to fight, but who you fight for has always been up to you.”  
 _(The two women part and Indra walks away.)_  
 ****

**Alley off the marketplace.**  
 _(Nyko lays dying on the floor with guards surrounding him. The Sheriff stares and chuckles.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Another one bites the dust. _(Bertha turns in to the alley, takes in the scene and tries to run but the Sheriff clicks his fingers. A guard steps up and grabs her arm.)_ So… exactly how far did you think you’d get, Bertha? We had a deal.”  
 **Little John:** _(Stepping into the alley:)_ “The deal is off.”  
 _(The Sheriff walks away.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Somebody kill that man.”  
 _(Little John fights off the initial attack, turning the swords away with his staff, then stands ready as they regroup. He swings his staff around, parries two swords at once, then two more from the other side, but he is surrounded, trapped against the wall.)  
_ **Little John:** _(To Bertha:)_ “Run!”  
 _(Before Bertha can even move, Marian and Djaq run in, swords ready, and fight off the guards. Both are dressed as the Nightwatchmen. Little John takes his place next to Bertha and fights off a guard. Djaq quickly moves over to Nyko and removes her mask.)_  
 **Djaq:** “Nyko, I-”  
 _(Djaq looks at the healer and sees that Nyko’s eyes are unseeing. She checks for a pulse but finds nothing. Solemnly, Djaq reaches up and closes the dead man’s eyes.)_


	7. Castle Chaos

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.**  
 _(The doors of the Great Hall burst open as Prince John strides into the room. Flanked by several Black Elite, the Prince halts as he notices the room’s occupants.)_  
 **Prince John:** _(To Clarke:)_ “Well, I see you’ve been having your own celebrations in my absence. A family reunion no less. _(Nods to Abby:)_ Abigail. _(Abby stares daggers at the Prince but says nothing. Turning his attention to Marcus:)_ Kane.”  
 **Marcus:** “It’s been a long time, Lackland.”  
 _(The mention of his disparaging nickname infuriates the Prince.)  
_ **Prince John:** _(To the gang beside them:)_ “What are you waiting for? Arrest these intruders immediately! _(The Prince is infuriated even more when the gang do not move.)_ You would defy your King?!”  
 **Allan:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “No, _(Removes his helmet:)_ but we’d defy you.”  
 _(The Prince watches as Will and Much remove their helmets also.)  
_ **Prince John:** _(To the Black Elite behind him:)_ “Don’t just stand there you fools, kill them!”  
 _(Abby grabs Clarke’s hand and pulls her out of harms way as Marcus, Allan, Much and Will draw their swords.)_  
 ****

**Sheriff’s Chamber. Exterior.**  
 _(Isabella, having finally made it back to the castle heads directly for her chamber. As she rounds a corner, her path is blocked by a lone guard.)_  
 **Isabella:** “Oh, thank God. Guard this door with your life, let nobody in, understand? _(As she attempts to reach for the door:)_ Get out of the way you imbecile! _(The guard stands firm. Finally looking the guard in the eye:)_ Listen you- _(Isabella stops talking as she looks finds herself looking into the eyes of her brother.)_ No, it can’t be - you were dead!”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Growling:)_ “I got better.”  
 _(Isabella screams as Gisborne reaches for her.)_

**Elsewhere in the castle.**  
 _(Blamire runs through the castle, his sword drawn. Stopping to catch his breath, Blamire turns down a darkly lit corridor and into an equally dark room. The Captain senses a presence in the room and smiles. Taking several deep breaths to steady himself, Blamire begins speaking into the darkness.)  
_ **Blamire:** “When my brother and I were young we lost our parents. A warlord and his gang ripped through our village killing livestock, men, women, everything in their path. For the longest time it was just Henry and I, left to survive alone in the world. _(As Blamire speaks he begins searching the room.)_ So I know what it’s like to have just one person you rely on. To have that one person you care for above all others. _(Blamire stoops down and checks under a table but finds nothing. Continuing:)_ I dare say my brother and I would’ve died if Vaisey had not found us. Had not taken us under his wing, shown us how the world really works. Taught about how it’s the warriors that rule the world and not the peacemakers. Vaisey’s message stuck with me more so than my brother. Whereas Henry would prove his worth through servitude I would go on to become a leader of men. One of the fiercest warriors you’ll ever meet. _(Blamire kicks open the door to an antechamber, finding nobody inside.)_ If I do say so myself. _(Shakes his head:)_ Two brothers, two different paths. _(Calling out louder in question:)_ I assume he’s dead now? Killed by you or your people no doubt. No matter. Henry’s chosen path turned him soft. It’s only on the battlefield that a man can truly know his worth. Something Lincoln found out the hard way. _(At the mention of Lincoln’s name, Octavia finally pokes her head out of her hiding place.)_ His love for you is what caused his downfall. His quest to provide a life of peace for you is what made him weak. _(Octavia steps out and stands in front of Blamire:)_ He forgot what it is to be a man.”  
 **Octavia:** “Lincoln was a thousand times the man you could ever hope to be.”  
 **Blamire:** _(Ignores this:)_ “He begged me for his life. He pleaded with me to be allowed one last chance to see you again. Did he make it?”  
 **Octavia:** “He died protecting complete strangers from your army. Lincoln was the bravest man I knew.”  
 **Blamire:** _(Nods:)_ “Brave, perhaps. Stupid, most definitely. You on the other hand, just look what his death has turned you into. You’re filled with rage and bloodlust, just like I was. I can train you into something the world will fear.”  
 **Octavia:** “I fight for Lincoln’s memory. Once you’re dead my fighting days are over.”  
 **Blamire:** _(Nods:)_ “Such wasted potential. _(Raises his sword:)_ So be it.”  
 _(Blamire roars and charges Octavia who draws Indra’s sword and emits her own blood-curdling yell as the two warriors engage in battle.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.**  
 _(The Nightwatchman runs through the wide corridor, the Sheriff hot on her heels.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Enough of this, Marian. While I’ll admit it’s been fun chasing down and killing all your friends, it’s time to stop. _(The Nightwatchman stops and turns to face the Sheriff.)_ You’ve had a terrible shock, your true love has died and you’re lashing out, I get that. _(Drawing his sword:)_ Now, take off your mask. Seeing as I missed Robin’s, I think it only right that I see your face as you die.”   
**Marian:** _(Removing her mask:)_ “There’s just one problem with that, Sheriff.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Grinning:)_ “Really, and what’s that?”  
 **Robin:** _(Appearing from behind a pillar:)_ “Sorry to disappoint you, Vaisey. _(The Sheriff winces and closes his eyes. As the Sheriff turns to face him:)_ As you can see, I’m not actually dead.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Grimaces:)_ “Indeed.”  
 **Robin:** “Marian, if you’ll excuse us?”  
 _(Marian nods, her expression neutral. Though she knows this is how things must be, Marian can’t help but worry about Robin’s condition after his near death experience. Nevertheless, Marian turns, opens the door behind her and leaves both men to their fate.)_

**The Great Hall.**  
 _(Despite putting up a brave fight, Marcus and the three outlaws have been subdued by the Prince’s remaining Elite guards.)_  
 **Prince John:** “So this was your grand plan was it? Disguise yourselves as my guard and take me hostage? Pathetic. _(Pointing at Clarke:)_ You and your meddlesome mother shall be taken to the Tower of London. Locked away where no one can free you so that I can be free to rule England how I see fit!”  
 _(As the Prince throws his arms up in the air in celebration, a familiar battle cry is heard. Sailing down from the balcony, dual swords in hand, is Lexa. Slicing into two of the Elite guards as she descends and killing two more as she lands, the Commander turns and smiles at Clarke.)_  
 **Clarke:** “Lexa?!”  
 _(Turning back towards the Elite guards, her swords extended in front of her, Lexa quickly cuts down four more assailants. The two remaining guards charge her but soon meet the same grisly fate. Upon plunging her sword into the abdomen of the last guard, Lexa surveys the room ready for anything. While the Commander’s attention is on Clarke, the Prince attempts to flee the Hall. Just as his hand reaches the door, Abby slaps it away. The annoyance on the Prince’s face is quickly replaced by shock as Abby reels back and punches John squarely in the nose.)_

_(The Prince is rocked by the blow and stumbles over one of his slain guards. Prince John takes in this latest development and points accusingly at Lexa.)_  
 **Prince John:** “You are a liar and a snake! _(To the room at large:)_ She’ll betray you all, just like she betrayed me, you mark my words!”  
 _(As Lexa twirls her swords menacingly the Prince reaches down and grabs a discarded sword from the floor. The Commander smiles, baring her teeth at the thought of eliminating the Prince. She and Prince John both raise their swords. As the Prince strikes first and Lexa blocks, they circle each other. Lexa advances and spins, swinging her sword low at the Prince’s legs. The Prince jumps but only just. As he lands, Lexa expertly disarms him leaving the Prince completely defenseless. Yet before she can finish him, Clarke calls out to her again.)_  
 **Clarke:** “Lexa, stop!”  
 _(As all eyes turn to Clarke, the Prince seizes his opportunity and runs. Tripping and slipping over the bloody floor on his way out. The Commander sheathes her swords and rushes to Clarke who has her hand outstretched. Clarke gently caresses Lexa’s face, almost in disbelief that she’s really there. Finally, they embrace with everyone looking on, still stunned by what’s just happened.)_

**Interior corridor.**  
 **Robin:** “Give it up, Vaisey. You’re out of options.”  
 **Sheriff:** “On the contrary dear boy. I have precisely one card left to play.”  
 **Robin:** _(Looking around:)_ “Yeah? And what’s that?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Spreading his arms wide:)_ “This of course. How I always knew it would end. You and me. Might vs Right, the light against the darkness. The final battle between good and evil.” _(Vaisey draws his sword.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Smiling, walking over to a torch and hanging his bow on the sconce:)_ “You want to fight me to the death, no tricks?”  
 **Sheriff:** “No tricks. Just you and me and my…( _the Sheriff pulls a dagger from behind his back and hurls it. Robin deftly catches it, looks to Vaisey and throws the blade away.)_ En garde!”  
 **Robin:** ‘Thanks for the warning.“  
 _(The Sheriff lashes out at Robin, and they begin a ferocious sword fight. They work their way from one corridor into another. The Sheriff kicks Robin, and Robin drops to a knee. Robin blocks an overhead strike and pushes Vaisey away from him. Robin swings his sword at the Sheriff; the Sheriff retreats. The Sheriff ducks behind a pillar and the sword hits it. The Sheriff stabs at Robin; Robin ducks aside. The Sheriff swings and Robin ducks. The Sheriff holds it overhead and Robin grabs his arm, then elbows him in the head. A punch to the face disarms Vaisey and sends him down. Robin grits his teeth stands over him, holding the point of his sword down.)  
_ **Robin:** “Now where were we? Oh yes, this is for all the lives you’ve ruined…for all the people you’ve killed.”  
 _(Robin changes his grip on his sword and holds it over the Sheriff. Robin hesitates as he looks down at the pathetic, beaten man beneath him. Slowly he withdraws his sword.)  
_ **Robin: ”** No. Killing you now would be too easy, too quick for a man like you.“  
 _(Robin turns and walks back towards his bow. The Sheriff, getting his feet underneath him, slides along the floor and pushes himself up using a pillar.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Warily, smiling:)_ “You’re not going to kill me?”  
 **Robin:** _(Grabbing his bow:)_ “Not without a trial and certainly not by depriving the people of Nottingham of the sight of your humiliation.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Ah. _(Raising his eyebrows then smiles:)_ You know, I do believe you’re right, Hood. It would be a crime for me not to receive a trial, to escape true justice.”  
 **Robin:** “I’m glad we agree, now come on.”   
**Sheriff:** “Yes, a man of my greatness deserves a trial to be seen by as many people as possible. Perhaps I can convince Prince John curtail my execution into a simple banishment, hm? I hear Kingsbridge is looking for a new Sheriff. What do you think, Hood? _(Robin glares at Vaisey, already beginning to regret his decision.)_ You know what’s surprising, Robin? The fact that after everything, after all the lives I’ve taken, all the pain I’ve caused, you have not even maimed me. _(Smirks and walks towards Robin.)_ Surely I deserve at least that, hm? _(Robin frowns, remembering when these words were first spoken in a conversation that feels so long ago.)_ Remember those three arrows, Robin? The three arrows you could not bring yourself to sink deep into my skull? _(The sheriff chuckles:)_ Oh such good times, Hood! And the question still remains the same.”  
 **Robin:** “And what’s that?”  
 **Sheriff:** “That even after I killed King Richard, perhaps you secretly know that I’m right?”  
 _(At the mention of Richard’s name, Robin’s thoughts clear. He reaches over his shoulder and draws out an arrow, nocking it as he speaks.)  
_ **Robin:** “There was a moment just now where I actually felt sorry for you, Vaisey. Thank you for reminding me just how vile… _(Robin draws the arrow back and releases it, quickly pulling another from his quiver.)_ … loathsome… _(A second arrow hits its mark.)_ …and evil you are.”   
_(Drawing a third arrow and letting it fly. The Sheriff stands stock still, eyes wide in astonishment. Vaisey looks down at the three arrows now protruding from his chest. The Sheriff looks up again at Robin, his mouth moving as if to say something, then falls heavily onto his back. Picking up his sword and re-sheathing it, Robin walks slowly towards the Sheriff. Grabbing a torch from the wall he leans down and brings the light close to Vaisey’s face. Upon checking for any signs of life he finds none. Breathing a sigh of relief, Robin collapses into a seated position beside the dead man.)_

**The Great Hall.**  
 _(Having driven off most of the Prince’s forces, everyone is gathered in the Great Hall. Clarke, Abby and Lexa stand talking on the raised platform while Marian and Djaq stand with Allan, Will & Much. The villagers stand with Lexa’s warriors conversing about a battle well fought. All eyes turn slowly towards the doors as Octavia, covered in blood, walks into the Hall. When she reaches Indra, she stops and draws the sword from her scabbard, presenting it to her mentor. Indra takes it and places it back in her own.)_  
 **Indra:** "Lincoln would be so proud of you.”  
 _(Octavia nods once then collapses into Indra’s arms. Marcus rushes over to aid the exhausted woman, Djaq following in his wake.)  
_ ****

**Castle Dungeons.  
** _(Running for his life and panicking, the Prince finds himself in the dungeons. Realising his error far too late, his exit is blocked by a tall dark figure. Backing away from the man, Prince John turns and attempts to run the other way only to find his path blocked once more. Slowly, as each man walks into the torchlight, we see Prince John’s fears realised.)_  
 **Prince John:** “I was told you were dead, both of you!”  
 **Robin:** _(Smirks:)_ “Don’t believe everything you hear.”  
 _(Caught between a rock and a hard place, the Prince finally throws his hands up in frustration.)  
_ **Prince John:** “But this is my wedding day!”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Raising his sword higher:)_ “Congratulations, brother.”  
 _(The Prince’s eyes widen at this realisation as Robin laughs.)_


	8. Clarke’s Choice

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s Quarters.**  
 _(Abby stands and unfurls the Great Pact of Nottingham over a table. As she begins to read it, we see the Prince sat upon his throne wincing at his predicament.)_  
 **Robin:** “Once the Archbishop and other Lords loyal to Richard see evidence of your treason, you will never be crowned King.”  
 **Lexa:** _(To Clarke:)_ “Leaving the path clear for you to take the throne.”  
 **Abby:** _(To The Prince:)_ “Then it’ll be your turn to be locked away without hope of reprieve.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Looking into Lexa’s eyes:)_ “No. I can’t do it.”  
 **Much:** “No?”  
 **Lexa:** “Clarke, what are you saying?”  
 **Clarke:** “I can’t be Queen.”  
 **Lexa:** “Yes you can, Clarke. You were born for this.”  
 **Robin:** “England needs you, Princess.”  
 **Clarke:** “No! Don’t you see? England deserves someone who _wants_ to be their leader. _(Looks to Robin:)_ Richard never wanted to be King. He barely spent any time here during his lifetime. _(Looks to Abby:)_ Father spent his life doing what he loved, following his heart. _(Abby nods:)_ He wouldn’t have wanted a Kingdom to rule either.”  
 **Lexa:** “Then, what do you want, Clarke?”  
 _(Clarke stares at Lexa, recalling the first time the Commander asked her that question and remembering that she didn’t have an answer then.)_  
 **Clarke:** “I don’t want to be Queen. All I want… is you.”

_(The reactions that follow this statement are varied. Abby closes her eyes in relief as Robin lowers his head in disappointment. Much removes the hat from his head, running his fingers through his hair in bewilderment. The most pronounced reaction in the room however would come from the Prince himself. Unable to even pretend to hide his broad smile, the Prince beams up at Gisborne who is glowering down at him.)_  
 **Prince John:** _(Practically jumping to his feet:)_ “Well that settles it then! _(Gesturing towards Clarke:)_ The Princess shall return to Powis with the Commander and I, _(Holding out his hand for Isabella who places her own hand in his:)_ along with my blushing bride, shall return to London and be crowned King! Oh, what a fairytale ending for everyone!”  
 **Clarke:** _(Scoffs:)_ “No, I owe my people more than that. _(Moves over to the Pact:)_ I need to think.”  
 **Marian:** “Clarke, if you don’t take the throne, I don’t see how we have any other options.”  
 **Clarke:** “There’s always a choice, isn’t that what you always say?”  
 _(Before Marian can respond, Will calls out.)_  
 **Will:** _(From beside the window:)_ “Riders approaching, there must be hundreds of them!”  
 **Much:** _(Wide eyed:)_ “Prince John’s reinforcements! And we’re trapped in here like rats.”  
 **Lexa:** “My army will crush them.”  
 **Robin:** _(Having rushed over to the window:)_ “No, I don’t think they’re with the Prince. _(To the room:)_ Everyone, to the gates, now!”

**Nottingham Town Gates**  
 _(As Lexa orders her army to stand down, the gang, along with Prince John and Isabella, make their way to the town gates. As the Prince reaches the front of the group, his eyes widen as he takes in scene. Much like Vaisey before her, Joan sits atop her horse at the head of a huge army.)_  
 **Prince John:** “It can’t be, she was defeated!”  
 **Robin:** _(As he spots Carter by Joan’s side:)_ “Oh I don’t think those are Joan’s troops. _(Smiles:)_ They’re wearing the King’s colours - it must be the soldiers from Loughborough!”  
 **Clarke:** “But they wouldn’t fight unless led by Richard. _(Turns to Abby:)_ Do you think the King still lives?”  
 **Abby:** “I don’t know. _(As Carter approaches:)_ But I think we’re about to find out.”  
 _(Carter rides towards the gates, Robin walking forward to meet him. Robin holds the horse steady as Carter dismounts.)_

**Robin:** “It’s been a long time, my friend.”  
 **Carter:** _(Nods:)_ “It’s been a long journey.”  
 **Marian:** “Carter, the King, does he still live?”  
 _(Carter glances at the Prince before answering with a shake of the head.)_  
 **Carter:** “No, the King succumbed to his injuries several days ago. I brought his body with me from France. I knew it was the only way people here would believe the Lionheart had fallen.”   
**Robin:** “Where’s the body now?”  
 **Carter:** “At Loughborough, heavily guarded.”  
 **Clarke:** “And that’s why Joan leads them.”  
 **Carter:** _(Nods:)_ “When I told them of how the King met his end and by whom, the army swore their allegiance to Joan in order to avenge the King. ( _To Prince John:)_ They know it was your doing, your majesty. They know you sent men to assassinate your brother.”  
 **Prince John:** “Lies! I am innocent! I could never… _(Desperately:)_ Vaisey acted on his own, I had no part in it.”  
 **Carter:** “If you’ll pardon me, your highness, I didn’t mention the assassin’s name.”  
 **Abby:** “No one mentioned Vaisey’s name, John. So how would you know who killed Richard unless you ordered it?”   
_(Everyone looks to the Prince as he squirms, turning red in the face before finally exploding.)_  
 **Prince John:** “England is mine! It is my divine right! My father wished me to become King and by God I will be!”

**Joan:** _(Riding in on her horse:)_ “Over my dead body, brother. _(Joan pulls up her horse and dismounts quickly, stalking towards the Prince:)_ When I heard of your disgusting ruse to steal the crown from Richard I thought you could sink no lower. I knew I had to do everything in my power to stop you and your schemes. But now? Knowing that were directly responsible for Richard’s death? There can be no coming back from that.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Defiantly:)_ “Oh, what are you going to do, take the crown yourself? Do you really think the church will support you any more than they would our niece? _(Standing over her:)_ Face it, dear sister, England is mine. So why don’t you turn around and go tell your army that they work for me now. _(Turns his back to her:)_ A woman on the throne, I mean honestly have you ever heard of anything so -”  
 _(The Prince never does finish his thought as when he turns back to face his sister, he is met with an almighty right hand, knocking him to the ground. Pushing past Isabella, who has rushed to her husband’s side, Joan heads toward her sister in law and niece. Isabella meanwhile attempts to rouse her now unconscious husband.)_  
 **Joan:** _(Nods to Abby:)_ “Abigail. _(To Clarke:)_ Eleanor, we’ve come to help bring John to justice. Whatever you need, you shall have it.”  
 _(Clarke looks to her mother then speaks to Joan:)_  
 **Clarke:** “Actually it’s Clarke now. It’s a long story but… I’m not taking the crown.”  
 **Joan:** “What? But you have to. If not you then-”  
 **Clarke:** “John must take the throne, I know that now. _(As her aunt begins to object:)_ But we’re going to make sure he can do no more harm to the people of England.”  
 **Joan:** “How? Once he’s King, John will be able to do whatever he pleases.”  
 **Clarke:** “No, he won’t. There is a way but I’m going to need your help. Tell your army to stand down so we can talk. _(Joan stares at Clarke a moment before turning to Carter and nodding her assent. Carter bows then remounts his horse, headed back towards the King’s men to relay the order. Joan follows Abby inside the town gates as Clarke turns to Lexa.)_ We need the Prince to be present for this too.”  
 _(Lexa nods and orders two of her warriors to retrieve the Prince from the ground. As the warriors approach, Isabella quickly steps back in fright, sparing a look towards Allan who merely shrugs at her. Lexa gives the order for her army to remain where they are as she, Clarke and the rest of the entourage return to the castle.)_


	9. Regal Revelations

**Sometime Later.**  
 _(A young boy kneels playing with his toys under the shade of a large oak tree. The boy is re-enacting a castle siege with little wooden figures. Leaning against the tree watching the boy play from a few feet away is Marian. She smiles at the boy’s exuberance as he narrates the action, but grimaces at the gory details.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Chidingly:)_ “Don’t you ever imagine happy endings for the soldiers, Edward?”  
 **Edward:** _(Glances over to her:)_ “Where’s the fun in that? Action, fighting and adventure - that’s the real exciting stuff!”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well I can’t deny that. But sometimes it’s nice to just sit and watch the tide flow in and out or listen to the birds sing.”  
 **Edward:** “Mum, if you’re going to start singing again, warn me, all right?”  
 _(Marian smirks and walks over to sit beside Edward on the grass.)  
_ **Marian:** “Would you like to hear the ending of our story this time?”  
 **Edward:** “I know how it ends, you and father live happily ever after - bleh.”  
 **Marian:** _(Laughs:)_ “Okay but you don’t necessarily know what happened to everyone else do you?”  
 **Edward:** “You mean after the fighting stopped? _(Marian nods, Dryly:)_ Sounds exciting all ready.”  
 **Marian:** “Oh hush, you might learn something.”  
 _(Edward tosses a toy soldier back into the basket where several others are stored. Wiping his hands on his trousers and moving to sit on a tree stump, he looks to Marian.)_

**Edward:** “OK then but it’d better not be too mushy.”  
 **Marian:** “When you get older you may not mind the mushy parts of life. So, who do you want to know about first?”  
 **Edward:** “Hm, what about Octavia? She sounds like a total badass! Surviving that fall, killing Blamire - tell me about her.”  
 **Marian:** “Well, there’s not much anyone knows about her after the events at Nottingham. I do know that she was invited back to Powis several times by Commander Lexa but Octavia refused. Instead it’s been rumoured that she lives a peaceful life as a farmer on a plot of land that’s not far from where Lincoln is buried.”  
 **Edward:** “A farmer? Why didn’t she go back and join Indra? Together they’d be unstoppable.”  
 **Marian:** “Don’t think Indra didn’t try and convince her of just that. But as far as I know, Octavia laid down her sword after avenging Lincoln.”  
 ****

**Cut To. Octavia’s Field.**  
 _(Octavia carefully sows some seeds on a modest patch of earth. As she senses someone’s presence she turns to see Indra approaching.)_  
 **Indra:** “I’m pleased to see not all of your training has left you.”  
 **Octavia:** “I keep myself sharp, it keeps me alive.”  
 **Indra:** “But you don’t have to live alone, you can return to Powis, with your people.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Lincoln was my people. He believed we were all the same. One clan, one people.”  
 **Indra:** “And we can be under the Commander’s leadership.”  
 **Octavia:** “I’m sorry, Indra, I can’t go back. Lincoln and I promised each other that one day we’d be free of the fighting, of the killing. _(Looks out:)_ This patch of land may not seem like a lot but to Lincoln and I, it would’ve meant the world. Out here I’m free of it all. Out here there’s peace and I owe it to Lincoln not to give that up.”  
 **Indra:** _(Raises her hands in surrender:)_ “I can see you’ve made the right choice for you. I can respect that. _(Looks at the soil behind Octavia:)_ Do you need any help?”  
 _(Octavia stares at her a moment then smiles and hands Indra the rake.)_

**Cut Back To: The Hill.**  
 **Edward:** “OK so Octavia fulfilled her quest and laid down her sword once and for all. _(Marian nods:)_ I can see that, that’s honourable. A bit of a waste of a skilled warrior but, if she’s happy I guess that’s cool.”  
 **Marian:** “I’m sure Octavia would be glad you approve. Besides, a peaceful life is what Djaq chose for herself. She and Will are both living in Powis and neither of them continue to fight.”  
 **Edward:** “No, but we both know Djaq’s skills are as a healer. It’s what she trained for and, well, she’s the reason you’re alive.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles:)_ “Exactly and Will was brought up a carpenter’s son. In Powis they’re living the lives they were destined to lead. Djaq is healing the sick and Will is helping to build homes for the many people who lost theirs after years of war. Not to mention their own home.”  
 **Edward:** “Yeah, yeah I know. They’re all loved up and living together. What about Little John? He hasn’t visited us in ages.”  
 **Marian:** “Ah, well John is travelling the country isn’t he? He joined up with Bertha and her troop and he performs as one of her gladiators from time to time.”  
 **Edward:** “At least someone’s out there still fighting!”  
 **Marian:** “Yes, but only for show and there’s very rarely any blood spilled.”  
 **Edward:** “Aw Mum, don’t ruin it.”  
 **Marian:** “Personally I think he’s there for different reasons. John never did get over leaving Alice and his son behind. Perhaps with Bertha and her boys he feels like there’s a chance for-”  
 **Edward:** “Don’t say the L word!”  
 **Marian:** _(Putting her hands up:)_ “All right, I won’t, this time.”

**Edward:** _(Changing the subject:)_ “What about Prince John, what happened there exactly?”   
**Marian:** “Well, true to her word, Clarke did find a way to neutralise King John’s powers. Ironically it was Vaisey’s Great Pact of Nottingham that inspired her. After speaking with the English Barons, Celtic war chiefs and even the Archbishop of Canterbury, a new charter was decided upon. A document that would force the King to obey the law.”  
 **Edward:** “And the King signed it?”  
 **Marian:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Oh no, not at first. After John was crowned King he flat out refused to sign any such charter. It was only when the barons captured London that John was forced to negotiate. The result of the negotiations was written down by the King’s clerks in the document we know as Magna Carta.”  
 **Edward:** “But what’s to stop the King from ignoring the charter?”  
 **Marian:** _(Considers:)_ “At the moment there are many factors. For one, the King needs money to keep an army and the barons aren’t prepared to pay for one. So, while John is indeed King, without an army he’s not much of a threat.”  
 **Edward:** “All right I can see not being able to pay for an army but doesn’t the King have the Royal army at his disposal?”  
 **Marian:** “Well, ask yourself this question; if you had dedicated your life to serving the King and you discover that his death was rumoured to have been orchestrated by his successor, would you then serve that man?”  
 **Edward:** “No, I guess not. So what does the King do with his days then, if he’s not waging war?”  
 **Marian:** “Being King isn’t about leading wars, Edward. Aside from spending time with Queen Isabella and their son, King John has many duties and responsibilities.”  
 ****

**Cut To: Royal Court. London.**  
 _(As Queen Isabella dotes over her son, Henry, King John straddles his throne in a lackadaisical manner.)_  
 **King John:** “A prisoner! That’s what I am, a prisoner in my own Kingdom! Have you ever heard of a King being treated as badly as I’ve been?”

_(As the King laments about his lot in life, the doors open and two men enter the room. The response of the royal couple could not be more different. As the taller man strides toward the King, John sneers with derision. As the shorter man approaches the Queen, Isabella beams warmly at him. Gisborne slams a heavy ledger down in front of the King.)_  
 **King John:** _(Looking up in disgust:)_ “And what fresh hell is this?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Just a few more decrees that require your signature, _(With a derisive tone:)_ Your Majesty.”  
 _(As the King glares up at Gisborne, the man in black starts to laugh gleefully at him. Meanwhile, across the way, Isabella continues to stroke her son’s hair whilst staring adoringly up into Allan’s eyes.)_  
 **Allan:** “And how is the Queen feeling today?”  
 **Isabella:** “Much better for seeing you, Sir Allan.”  
 **Allan:** _(Smirks, looks to the boy:)_ “And the Prince?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Spares her son a glance then looks back to Allan:)_ “As precocious as his father.”  
 _(Allan quickly looks toward the King and Gisborne. Seeing that King John is adequately distracted signing papers, Allan leans down and whispers in Isabella’s ear.)_  
 **Allan:** “That’s my boy. _(Straightening up:)_ Are you free tonight, my Queen?”  
 _(It’s Isabella’s turn to look over towards her husband. She watches as her brother leans over the King pointing at which decrees to sign before turning back to answer Allan.)_  
 **Isabella:** “Same time, same place?”  
 **Allan:** _(Bows:)_ “As my Queen demands.”  
 _(Allan winks and turns to go, leaving Isabella smiling gleefully in his wake.)  
_ ****

**Cut Back To: The Hill.**  
 _(Edward stares open mouthed at Marian.)_  
 **Edward:** “Do you mean to say that Prince Henry is actually Allan a Dale’s son?”  
 **Marian:** _(Barely hiding a smirk:)_ “I couldn’t possibly comment. _(Marian holds out a few moments longer under Edward’s scrutiny before the urge to laugh becomes too strong. Edward watches his mother giggle and can’t help but join her.)_ Oh Edward, the look on your face is priceless!”  
 **Edward:** “I can’t believe the son of Allan a Dale could be King one day!”  
 **Marian:** “Oh, now that’s just another rumour. There’s no proof at all that Henry isn’t the King’s rightful heir.”  
 **Edward:** _(Seeing the twinkle in Marian’s eye:)_ “Whatever you say, mother, whatever you say.”


	10. All’s Well That Ends Well

**Later That Afternoon.**  
 _(Edward has resumed playing with his toys, this time alongside Much who spares a look towards Marian. Still stood beneath the large oak tree, Marian is now joined by Robin as they watch their son play.)_  
 **Marian:** “I think I’ve left our son scandalised.”  
 **Robin:** _(Watching Much regale Edward with war stories:)_ “Really, how so?”  
 **Marian:** _(Also watching:)_ “I may have cast doubt on Prince Henry’s bloodline.”  
 **Robin:** _(Chuckles:)_ “A half-blind man could see the resemblance between Henry and Allan, Marian.”  
 **Marian:** “You think so?”  
 **Robin:** “I’d bet my shirt on it.”  
 **Marian:** “I suppose you’re right. After all, Edward definitely has Much’s eyes.”  
 _(Edward and Much’s attention is caught momentarily by the sharp smacking sound over by the tree.)_ **  
Robin:** “That’s not funny, Marian.”  
 **Marian:** _(Pouting, rubbing her backside:)_ “It was a little funny.”  
 **Robin:** “Hmm. So he’s finally caught up on our story then?”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles:)_ “What, you mean the ‘legend of Robin Hood’? Yes he pretty much knows everything about us now.”  
 **Robin:** “Pretty much? What’s left to tell?”  
 **Marian:** “Nothing that can’t wait until he’s a little older.”  
 **Robin:** _(Wiggles his eyebrows:)_ “Oooh, you mean the naughty stuff?”  
 **Marian:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “Maybe you should swap places with Much, then I might be able to have an adult conversation.”  
 **Robin:** “Oh, we both love adult conversations and you know it. Come on, _(Robin quickly sits down on the ground and leans his back against the tree stump.)_ why don’t you tell me the rest of the story. Who’s left to talk about?”  
 **Marian:** _(Sighs good naturedly:)_ “I’ve yet to mention who became Nottingham’s new Sheriff after you killed Vaisey.”  
 _(Holding his hand out to Marian, Robin pulls her down to sit beside him.)  
_ **Robin:** “I’m all ears.”

**Cut To. Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s Quarters.**  
 _(Kane and Abby lay naked side by side on the bed.)_  
 **Abby:** _(Breathlessly:)_ “You… are a terrible influence. _(Rolls over and places a hand on Marcus’ chest:)_ The council of Nobles are expecting us.”  
 _(Grabbing his face, Abby kisses Kane passionately twice before rolling off to find her clothes. As Marcus lays there smiling, watching Abby pull on her clothing, he notices her hesitation as she picks up her necklace. Abby fidgets with the necklace before Marcus speaks.)_  
 **Marcus:** “Abby. _(Sits up, reaches around her for the necklace:)_ Geoffrey’s a part of who you are. _(Taking the necklace from her, Marcus begins to place it around Abby’s neck. Abby lifts her hair out of the way for him. Once it’s secured, Marcus eases back down on the bed to face her. They share a smile before Abby kisses him deeply once more.)_ Go, I’ll be there momentarily.”  
 _(Marcus watches as Abby rises from the bed then smiles at his good fortune.)  
_ ****

**Cut Back To: The Oak Tree Upon The Hill.**  
 **Robin:** “I think they’ve worked wonders for Nottingham. With Kane’s military background and Abby’s connections, Nottingham’s never been in better hands. _(Correcting himself:)_ Not since your father, of course.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles:)_ “Of course.”  
 **Robin:** “Speaking of those connections, explain to me again about the Princess?”  
 **Marian:** “Well, firstly she’s no longer a princess. Clarke gave up that life when she chose to stay in Powis.”  
 **Robin:** _(Frowns:)_ “I think you’re wrong about that. I don’t think you can just choose not to be a Princess anymore.” _  
_ **Marian:** “No? So you didn’t choose to become an outlaw, you were merely a Nobleman who lived in the forest?”  
 **Robin:** _(Smirks:)_ “Point taken.” __  
 **Marian:** “Thank you.”

**Cut To: The Great Hall. Powis Castle. Morning.**  
 _(All of the Ambassadors, War Chiefs and other high ranking clansmen are gathered to witness the ceremony of the Flamekeeper. Commander Lexa, seated upon her throne, presides.)_  
 **Lexa:** “Today we appoint a new protector of the flame. _(Rising to her feet:)_ Step forward, Flamekeeper. _(All eyes turn to see Clarke approaching from the back of the room. Lexa walks down the dais steps to meet her. Standing in front of Clarke:)_ Do you accept the sacred honour of becoming keeper of the flame?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Staring into Lexa’s eyes:)_ “I do, with all of my heart.”  
 _(The deeper meaning of this statement is not lost on the Commander as her lips twitch briefly into a smile. Taking Clarke’s hand and raising it, Lexa gently slices Clarke’s palm with a ceremonial dagger, drawing blood. Flipping the blade in her hand, Lexa offers the dagger to Clarke who takes it. As Lexa raises her own hand, Clarke makes a similar incision, drawing the blood of the Commander. Clasping Clarke’s bloodied hand with her own, Lexa raises their hands skyward for those assembled to bear witness. The symbolism of the ceremony is not lost on Indra who nonetheless bows her head in prayer. Lowering their hands and separating them, the Commander uses a finger from her uninjured hand and dips it into her palm. Reaching up and drawing a vertical line down Clarke’s forehead, Lexa completes the ceremony.)_  
 **Lexa:** “May the blood of the Commanders guide you as their spirits guide me. _(As the rest of the room bow their heads, Clarke gives out a relieved sigh. Gently so only Clarke can hear:)_ See? Nothing to worry about.”  
 _(The two women smile at each other as those gathered begin to chant.)_

**Powis Castle Grounds. Later That Day.**  
 _(Clarke watches as Lexa spars with the novitiates. Having already dealt with most of them, the Commander now spars with Aden. The action is heated and intense but Clarke can see that Lexa is clearly enjoying herself. As the two combatants decide to end their duel, Clarke walks over to them.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Very impressive.”  
 **Aden:** “Thank you, Flamekeeper.”  
 **Clarke:** _(To the group:)_ “Pack up your weapons and return to the castle. Be sure to visit Djaq if you have any injuries.”  
 _(The novitiates bow to both women before leaving.)_  
 **Lexa:** _(Still breathing heavy, Smiles:)_ “I told you Aden is ready.”  
 _(Clarke glances over to check they’re alone then reaches up to wipe the sweat from Lexa’s brow.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Leaning in close:)_ “He isn’t the only one. _(As Lexa looks at her curiously:)_ Ready when you are, _(Seductively:)_ Commander. _(Clarke smiles then walks off to follow the novitiates back to the castle. As Lexa stares after her, Clarke looks back over her shoulder and asks:)_ Are you coming?”  
 _(The Commander stares a moment longer before coming back to her senses and begins to follow.)_

**Powis Castle. Commander’s Chamber. Late Afternoon.**  
 _(The two women lay contentedly together in the Commander’s bed. Clarke supports her head in one hand while idly stroking Lexa’s arm with the other. Lexa is laid on her side with her back to Clarke.)_  
 **Clarke:** _(Teasingly:)_ “If this is how you treat all Flamekeepers-”  
 **Lexa:** _(Smiling, Softly:)_ “Shhh.”  
 _(Clarke grins then runs a finger down Lexa’s back, tracing her tattoo.)_  
 **Clarke:** “This is beautiful.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Eyes closed, serene:)_ “I got it on my Ascension Day. _(Opens her eyes:)_ A circle for everyone who died when the spirit of the Commander chose me.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Nods:)_ “The Commanders chose wisely.”  
 _(Lexa smiles and rolls over to face Clarke.)_  
 **Lexa:** _(Uncertainly:)_ “What about you? Do you feel you’ve chosen wisely?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Without hesitation:)_ “I’ve never been more certain in my life.”  
 _(Lexa searches Clarke’s face for any trace of doubt and finds none. Returning Clarke’s bright smile, the Commander sits up and moves to kiss the woman she loves. Clarke readily returns the kiss with one of her own and lays back upon the pillows as Lexa moves to position herself above her. As the two women continue their tender embrace, the scene fades upon the flickering of the candles surrounding the room.)_

**Fade In: Sherwood Forest. Several Years Prior.**  
 **Robin: (VO:)** “I don’t care what they called it, that Flamekeeper ceremony sounds more like a wedding to me.”  
 **Marian: (** _Chuckles_ , **VO:)** “And how many weddings have you been to?”  
 **Robin: (VO:)** “Just the one.”  
 _(The guests are gathered around a small clearing in the forest. Aliena makes her way over to Jack, smiling.)  
_ **Jack:** _(Notices her teary eyes.)_ “Are you alright?”  
 **Aliena:** _(Nods, turns to look as the sun peeks over the hill.)_ “Here she comes.”   
_(She turns and Jack wraps his arms around her as Marian appears from the top of the hill. She’s wearing a silver dress with a light blue cloak, the hood partly over her head. She approaches Robin, winding through the trees, stealing glances at him. She smiles and chuckles slightly. Robin stands smiling at the bottom of the clearing alongside Much, his best man. _Marian passes Djaq & Will. _She grins at Will who wraps his arm around Djaq’s shoulder. Robin looks to Will who nods and pulls his tag from under his shirt, lifting it high and proudly. Little John stands watching with Bertha beside him and as Marian reaches Robin, she rests her head on John’s shoulder.)_   
__**Tuck:** “I must say this is a very unusual place for a wedding.”   
**Marian:** “It’s perfect for us, we’ve lived very unusual lives.”   
**Tuck:** _(Chuckling:)_ “Yes I suppose that’s true. Shall we begin?”   
_(Robin and Marian look to each other as they recite their vows.)  
_ **Robin:** “I, Robin take you, Marian, to be my lawfully wedded wife. _(Marian smiles.)_ To have and to hold… for better or for worse… for richer… or for poorer…” _(Much starts sobbing.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Prompting:)_ “In sickness…”   
**Robin:** “In sickness or in health… _(breathes deeply.)_ … to love and to cherish… till death do us part.” _(Robin places the ring on her finger.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Smiles proudly.)_ “I, Marian… take you, Robin of Locksley… master of the bow, champion of the poor and lord of my heart, to be my lawfully wedded husband. _(Allan elbows Much who can’t control his emotions.)_ I promise to love and to cherish you, for better or for worse, from this day forward… as long as we both shall live.”   
_(Much sobs. Marian chuckles, smiling brightly.)  
_ **Tuck:** “I now declare you Husband and Wife.”   
**Marian:** “Kiss me.”   
_(Robin gives her a long kiss and Marian wraps her hands round the back of his neck. Robin pulls back and they look into each others eyes.)  
_ **Robin:** “My wife.”   
**Marian:** “Now and forever, my love. _(Marian reaches out a hand to him. Robin takes it and holds her closely to him.)_ The greatest adventure is yet to come.”  
 _(Marian smiles as Robin strokes her face. Robin kisses her deeply and Marian wraps her arms around him. Robin picks her up and swings her round in circles as Marian laughs, overjoyed._ _Everyone gathered cheers.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing :)


End file.
